15 & pregnant
by marceltheshellwithshoeson
Summary: Ally Dawson was just 15 years old until she had sex with her boyfriend for 2months Austin Moon. See how these two make it through highschool with a baby.
1. Finding out & Flashbacks

**I ran into the bathroom for the 100th time this past month to throw up. When I finished I called Trish.**

(Ally,Trish)

**"Hey Trish! My voice cracking"**

**"Hey Ally what's wrong?"**

**"Can you stop by Walgreens and buy me a pregnancy test?"**

**"Ummm sure but why? It's not like you've had sex before,because your still a virgin. "**

**"Actually... I-"**

**"NO! ALLY YOU DIDN'T! "**

**"I did Trish."**

**"How? But when? With who?"**

**"How,we were kissing and one thing led to another and we had sex. When,about a month ago. Who, Austin."**

**"Okay that explains it umm... Hold on I will be there in 10minutes."**

**"Okay. Bye Trish"**

**"Bye Ally"**

**10minutes later**

**There was a knock on my bathroom door**

**"Hey Ally I'm here I brought you two just to make sure."**

**I opened the door to let her in**

**"Thanks." I gave her a small smile and walk into the bathroom to decide me and Austin's life.**

**(5minutes later)**

**I'm looking down at the plastic stick in my hand that decides my future. I have tears in my eyes while looking at the little pluse sign which means that I'm pregnant. I walk out of the bathroom with tears in my eyes. I see Trish and parents outside with a worried look on there mom and dad saw the test and looked shocked. My dad looked angry,and my mom looked like she was going to burst into tears.**

**"Ally were going over to Austin's house right now so you can tell him about this."**

**"Dad no."**

**"Allison yes if he's the father he needs to know."**

**"Ok,but first can I change?"**

**"Ok but make it quick." **

**My parents and Trish left so that I could change.**


	2. Telling & Doctors

**When we got to Austin's house I got out of the car and range the doorbell. Austin answered the door.**

**"Hey babe." He gave me a peck on the check "What's up?"**

**"Um Austin can we sit on the porch?"**

**"Yea sure." We sat down on his porch swing. There was a long silence until he spoke.**

**"Soo what was it that you were here for?"**

**"Oh yeah. Umm Austin there is no easy way to say this but.. I'm-I'm-" I couldn't finish because I burst out into tears.**

**"Hey Ally it's ok you can tell me." **

**"S-s-sorry. O-k. Umm I-I'm p-p Pregnant Austin,with your baby."**

**"OMG! Ally how did this happen?"**

**"Um do you remember when we got into a huge fight and you came over to my house?"**

**"Yeah"**

**"And we were yelling at each other,and we started making out and it led to us having sex. And I don't have any birth control pills because I'm only 15."**

**"Ally I am so sorry! Can you forgive me? I didn't have a condom and now your pregnant! I'm so sorry! I promise that I will stay with you and the baby forever."**

**"Really?"**

**"Of course! I love you Ally."**

**"You do?! I love you too!"Austin pulled me into a full blown kiss,we were about to deepen the kiss until my dad blew the horn so we broke the kiss I started talking.**

**"Hey.. So do you.. Maybe.. Possibly.. Don't know want to come with us to the doctors?"**

**"um.. Yeah sure."**

**"Ok GREAT! Come on let's go."We started walking hand in hand up to my parents car. Austin opened the door for me letting me get in car. The ride to the doctors was filled with silence. When we got there Austin and I we sitting in the waiting room. People kept looking at us with shame. I tried to ignore them but it was really hard to. Finally the doctor came out and called my name.**

**What will happen next? Please review **


	3. First Day of School

When we entered the doctors office he had me lay down on the bed and told me to lift up my shirt. I did everything she told me to do,then she spread blue goo on my abdomen and placed the wand over it. A black and white image appeared on the screen.

"There's your baby." told us

"Omg!" Austin exclaimed I was overwhelmed I couldn't speak

"We'll everything looks good,so just have your mom schedule another appointment Ally."

"Um ok thank you."When we left I was being lifted off the ground by Austin and he kissed me square in the math.

"I am so happy right know!"I laughed at him and said

"I'm happy too!"

**3months later (the first day of school)**

Beep,Beep,Beep! I role over and slame my hand down on my alarm. I got out of bed slowly,because today is the first day of highschool or as I like to call it **HELL! **I am currently 3months pregnant,I don't want to go to school because you can see my baby bump through my shirts. And you want to know the worst part? We have to wear uniforms yay! I go into my bathroom and take a warm shower,when I get out I wash my face and brush my teeth I'm finished I walk out of my bathroom and I start getting my uniform out of closet. I put on my dark blue shirt,then I put on my khaki skirt,but I pulled my skirt so it was kinda covering my baby bump.I put on my blue blazer,knee high socks and black flats. I walked into the bathroom and put on blush,mascara,eyeliner,smokey eyeshadow and some red lipstick. I put a dark blue headband in my hair and carefully walked down the stairs and sat at the table with my parents.

"Good morning sweetie!" My mom greeted me as I sat down

"Good morning mom,dad"

"Are you ready for school?" My dad asked me

"Nope!" I said popping the 'p' I ate all my food in like one bite. I got a txt from Austin that said he was outside.

"Gotta go Austin is outside! Bye mom." I gave my mom a kiss on the check

"Bye daddy!" I kissed my dad on the check. I picked up my back pack along with my schedule. When I got outside I was greeted by a kiss from Austin.

"Hi!" I told him

"Hi! Wow I gotta HOT MAMA next to me!" I started laughing

"Yeah I am Hot mama." As we walked to school (Marono High School) I started to get nerves. What will everyone think? What will they say? Stop it Ally you need to just ignore everyone you will have your best friend since kindergarten, your boyfriend/baby's daddy,Dez and your baby you will be fine.

**What will happen next? Sorry that its so short I will make it long next time**

**Should Austin and Ally have a boy or girl? If so what boy names or girl names?**

**Boy names**

Bentley

Ashton

Tyler

Ryan

**Girl names**

Maci

Katey

Brianna(Bri for short)

Kim


	4. School & Planning

Austin and I entered school and everyone stopped and stared at us.I started getting nervous and scared. I then heard one girl say that I was pregnant only at 15. I tried to think of the more positive things about school. Like there is the benefit of getting a good education for my baby. I will be a good influence (kinda) on my baby. Only the part about school,not about getting pregnant at 15.

"Come on Ally let's go to math." Austin and I headed to math. In math I couldn't concentrate, because I felt like everyone's eyes were on me like I was the center of attention. Bring! The bell finally rang(time skip to lunch)

As I entered the cafeteria everyone got quite and stared at Austin and I.I was about to start crying . (Damn you pregnancy hormones) Austin must have noticed because the next thing I know he's standing on a chair that's next to us.

"Ok everyone I've heard all the rumors about Ally being pregnant and some people calling her a slut,but don't call her a slut she's only 15 and didn't know better. All of you have had sex some more than others,but Ally only had sex once and that doesn't make her a slut. Ya she's to young to have a baby at 15 and yeah it's my fault that I got her pregnant. Hey I'm only 15 and I forgot to wear a condom ok but don't judge Ally because she's pregnant you never know the same thing might happen to you."

Austin hopped off the chair and took me to our lunch table were Trish and Dez was. Nobody said anything for the rest of lunch. Finally the bell rang. Time for sex Ed O GOD this not going to be good. Trish, Dez, Austin and I walked into sex Ed and took our seats. My seat was next to Austins so he was holding my hand the whole time. Mrs. Morse enterd the class room and started teaching.

"Hello class I'm mrs. Morse and today we are going to be talking about sex!"

all of the class groaned while I looked at Austin

"Ok so sex is shared by two people who love each other not for the fun of it. Ok so how many of have had sex,"

austin and I and a few other people raised our hands

"Ok um how many of you did it for the fun of it?"

Some more people raised there hand while Austin and I put our hands down.

"Ok how many of you what's sex with the person you love?"

Austin and I raised our hand along with 3 other people

"How many of you are on birth control?"

Almost half the class raised there hand

"Ok then. The people who didn't raise there hand tell us why you don't take birth control."

"Um I don't take birth control,because I'm only 15 and my parents think I'm to young to have sex and they trust me. Until know" I whispered that last part. Other people said different things.

"Ok so how many of you guys used a condom when you had sex with a girl?"

Almost all of the guys raised there hand except for some virgins and Austin.

"Ok how many of you guys have gotten a girl pregnant?"

Austin was the only guy who raised his hand and everyone looked at him with shocked faces except Trish and Dez.

"Wow ok um lady's how many of you have gotten pregnant by a guy?"

I raised my hand nervously and everyone looked at me

"Ok um so Ally do you have your baby,or gave the baby up for adoption or abortion?"

"none of them"

"Then why did you raise your hand when I asked if anyone has gotten pregnant by a guy?"

i stayed quite. Austin grabbed my hand under the table and I stood up and looked at mrs. Morse

"umm I raised my hand, because Iampregnant" I told her really fast

" I'm sorry what?" I took a deep breath

"I said that I'm-I'm-I'm" I was about to started to tear up

" it's ok Ally"

"I'm currently pregnant" Everyone gasped except for Dez, Trish and Austin

"Ok Ally please tell me you know who the father is"

"I do"

"Would you like to tell us who the father is?" I shook my head and sat down. When I sat Austin stood.

"Austin what are you doing?" I asked him

"I'm going to get this over with."

"Austin do you have something to say?" Mrs. Morse asked him

" yes actually. Um ok um 3months ago Ally and I got into a fight and I felt really bad so went over to her house to apologies. After that we started to make out and one thing led to another and we had sex. I didn't have a condom and Ally wasn't on birth control and she got pregnant or now she's pregnant. Now we both have to grow up fast and I have to be a dad at 15 and she has to become a mom at 15. Some people will look at us with shame because we're only 15, but you know what I don't give a damn about what people say,because I don't regret anything ok I don't regret having sex with Ally, I don't regret getting her pregnant and I don't regret us being parents at 15. So everyone just shut up and leave Ally alone."

After that everyone was silent. The bell range finally school is over.

"Hey Austin"

"yeah"

"Thank you for what you did in sex Ed"

"your welcome babe"

_**I'm going**_ **be skipping a few months and spoiler alert Austin and Ally are going to have twins jk but review and tell me if you want the baby to be girl or boy**


	5. News

**_News_**

_After school my mom picked Austin and I up from school to take us to our doctors app. Austin and I are Sooo EXCITED! We get to find out if we're having!_

_"Are you guys excited?" My mom asked_

_"Yeah!" Austin and I said at the same time_

_"Good! What do you guys think the baby's going to be?"_

_"I think it's going to be a boy!" I said proudly_

_"Well I think it's going to be a girl." Austin said _

_"Do you guys have any names yet!" My mom asked_

_"I thought of some." Austin said_

_"Me too."_

_"Okay Austin what names do you have for a girl?" My mom asked_

_"I like the names Maci, Ashley, and Brianna. Austin told us._

_"I love them! What about you Ally? For a boy."My mom asked me _

_"Um.. I like the names Ashton, Bently, and Ryan." I told them_

_"Wow! I love those names! I think you guys should pick the names Maci if its __a girl and Bently if its a boy."_

_"I actually like that idea." Austin said smileing at me._

_"I do too!" I gave Austin a kiss on the lips._

_ At The Clinic_

At the clinic my mom let Austin and I out first so she could go park the car. Austin and I went up to the front desk. There was a middle aged women with a name tag that said looked up from her computer and smiled at us.

"How may I help you?" Anna asked

"Um.. We're here for an app. Alison Dawson." Austin told her

"Oh yes! Ally room 215."

"Ok thank you." I told her

Austin and I walked down the hall hand n hand until we found room 215. We waited outside until my doctor came out.

"Ally." She said

Austin and I got up and walked in after her. Austin helped me onto the bed.

"How are you Austin and Ally?" She asked us

"We're good. Very excited!" I told her

"Yeah!" Austin agreed

"Ok! Lets see how your baby's doing." She lifted up my shirt and squirted blue goo on my belly. And moved the wand around until we saw our baby.

"Theres your baby! Since your 17weeks you get to know the sex of your baby. Would you guys like to know what your having?" She asked us

Austin and I exchanged glances and smiled at eachother.

"We want to know!" Austin told her excitedly

"Ok then. You guys are going to have..." Austin grabbed my hand tight and stood next to me.

"A baby girl!" She stood us. My mind was overjoyed I looked over Austin and gave him a huge smile with tears in my eyes.

"OMG!" I yelled and kissed Austin

"Well that's all for today. Have your mom set an app. In 2months. Also congrats!" She told us.

"Thank you!" I said excitedly and pipped off the goo and pulled down my shirt And hugged Austin. We walked out of the clinic and into my moms car.

"So do you guys know what your having?" Mum asked us

"We're having a little Maci!" I said happily

"Really?" Austin and I shook our heads yes "OMG! A little MACI! I'm so happy I get to have a granddaughter!" She told us


	6. Baby Kicks

**Monday**

_Today is Monday time for school. YAY! Not my sarcasm. I am now 7 months pregnant my mom,dad, and Austin say that I should stay at home for the rest of pregnancy,but I kept telling them no. I want to get as much done as possible before I have Maci and that's just a few months away. _

_As I was getting dressed I realized that I couldn't fit any of my bras, underwear, clothes or shoes. _

_"MOM!" I yelled to my mom_

_My mom came running up the stairs and into my room. She had a worried expression on her face._

_"Whats wrong?" my mom asked panicked _

_"I can't fit into any of my clothes,bras or underwear or any of my shoes, and I can't go to the mall because of school." I told her_

_"Oh ok I was worried there for a minute. Come with me I might have some old clothes from when I was pregnant with you." M mom told me as we went into my parents bedroom." You can look through this and pick out what you want to wear." _

_She pulled out a box from under the bed and set it on the bed. I sat down on the bed next to the box and opened it. My mom had cute clothes in this box. I decided on a pair of jeans, a dark green,pink and brown dress(just think of it like Amy's on the secret life of the American teenager), and green shoes with a black bow on them. I left my parents bedroom and went into mine and changed. _

_After I finished I went into my bathroom. I put cherry flavored lip gloss(Austin's favorite flavor) ,foundation, blush,light green eyeshadow. I brushed my teeth and then brushed all the knots out of hair. After I finished brushing my hair then I straightened it out with my straightening iron and used my brush to flip and bring my bangs to the side.(like Amy Jurgen's). After I was done I went downstairs and ate waffles with bacon, syrup and pancakes. _

_After I finished my orange juice I went upstairs grabbed my iPhone off the charger and took a picture of my self and posted it on Instagram. I grabbed my backpack and got into the passenger seat of my mom's car. When I looked at my phone I saw that Trish,Dez and Austin liked my post. Then Austin left a comment that said: 'Wow sexy Ally and Maci!' ;). I laughed quietly at what Austin posted. I already got 28 likes on my photo._

_When I got to school I started to look around for Austin, Trish or Dez. I couldn't find them so I decided to txt Austin._

_'Hey Aus were r u?' _

_'Umm like 2 min away from school'_

_'Ok hurry up Maci and I want to see you'_

_'Ok tell her that I will be there in a min ok'_

_'Ok bye I love u 3'_

_'I love U2 '_

_About 2 min later Austin came up to me and gave me a kiss then he kissed my belly._

_"See I told you I would be here soon." _

_"Yeah, yeah ok" I rolled my eyes at him. Then I felt something in my like I was going to throw up, but then I realized that it was Maci kicking. OMG!_

_"Austin!" I said kind of panicky but excitedly _

_"Als are you ok?" Austin asked worriedly _

_"Give me your hand!" I told him _

_"Ok" he gave me his hand and I put it on my belly. I put my hands on top of his. We Waited a few seconds until we felt Mac kick. Austin's eyes widened and a huge smile across his lips._

_"Did.. Did Maci just kick?" He asked me_

_"Yeah she did!" Told him with tears in my eyes_

_"OMG! That's great!" He told me_

_"Austin let's go sit on that bench over there." I told him pointing to a bench_

_"Ok" he said as I led him over to the bench. He sat down and I sat sideways on his lap._

_"Austin let's take a picture together." I told him pushing my bangs back_

_"Sure!" He said_

_I took out my iPhone and faced it towards us. We both smiled and I looked at the picture and showed it to Austin._

_"Aww we look so cute together." Austin said_

_"Yeah we do I'm going to post that on Instagram! And set it as my profile picture!" I posted it on instagram and put 'At school with Austin and little Maci just kicked for the first time.' Austin_Rocks then I set it as my profile picture._

_"Come on Aus schools about to start and we need to get to math." I told him getting up_

_"Ugh do we have to?!" He asked me_

_"Yes we have to you silly, silly boy_

_"Ok fine." We got up and started walking into the school until we got to my locker. I put in my combination and opened it. On my locker door i have pictures of Austin and I, Trish, Dez, Austin and I, and pictures of my parents, me and my sister Vanessa. I don't talk about her a lot,because i don't talk or see her anymore. Shes in college in Tennessee. After i grabbed my math,science, and ap. literacy book Austin took all of them and grabbed my hand._


	7. WHAT!

**HE SAID WHAT KNOW?!**

_When Austin and I got to math he went to his sat in the back and I went to mine in the middle. I wasn't listening to anything the teacher was saying. I was to busy thinking about what Maci would look like. If she would be a mini Austin but have my personality or a mini me but have Austins personality._

_"Ms. Dawson would you please pay attention!" Mrs. MorningStar yelled at me. Everyone was looking at me _

_"Sorry Mrs. MorningStar it won't happen again." I told her while bowing Amy head._

_"Good Ms. Dawson." Then she continued her lesson_

_Finally the bell range and now I have P.E. with Austin and Trish yay! I get to sit on my ass for 45 min and do nothing. (Note my sarcasm) When we to be Coach Gillen told us that he was gong to put us in lines to sit in until the end of school. We had to sit on the floor so I decided to ask him if I could sit on the bleachers instead of the floor. _

_I walked up to Coach Gillen "Umm Coach Gillen I was wondering that if I could sit down on the bleachers instead of the floor?" I asked him_

_"Dawson just because your pregnant does not mean that your not useful. Your going to sit on the ground like everyone else." He told me how much of an ass is he?_

_When I started to walk back towards my spot I told Austin to come over here. He got up and jogged over to me_

_"Whats wrong babe?" He asked me concerned _

_"Stupid Coach Gillen told me to sit on the floor with the rest of the class instead of the bleachers._

_"Why?!" Austin asked me defiantly pissed of at Coach Gillen_

_"He said that just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I'm not useful and that I'm going to go sit down on the ground like everyone else. So I need your help sitting down and getting up." I told him_

_"Dumb ASS!" Austin whisper-shouted_

_"Aus language around Maci!" I told him sternly_

_"I know sorry Maci daddy didn't mean to, he's just really mad." Austin told my belly _

_"MOON, DAWSON! SIT DOWN SO WE CAN START!" Coach Gillen yeld at us_

_Austin helped me sit down on the ground and then went back to his seat_

_"Ok so today we are going to go outside and play flag football." All the boys hollerd _

_"Boys VS Boys and Girls VS Girls. Now let's go!" Everyone got up and ran outside except for Austin. He came over and helped me up of the ground and we walked outside to the field _

_"DAWSON! You will sub in." Coach Gillen told me_

_"I'm sorry what?!" I asked Coach Gillen_

_"You heard me get out there Dawson!" Coach Gillen yelled at me_

_As I walked out onto the field Austin looked at me confused _

_"Coach Gillen wants me to play" I told him_

_"WHAT!" Austin asked pissed_

_"Yep he wants me in now and to sub" I told him_

_"Ok that's it!" I didn't get to say anything else, because he stormed off to Coch Gillen_

_"WHAT THE FUCK COACH! ALLY IS 7months PREGNANT AND YOU WANT HER ACTIVE! ARE YOU THAT MUCH OF A FUCKING DOUCH BAG!? My god I am so telling Principal Morse about this and I HOPE you get FIERD DUMB ASS!" _

_And that was it Austin stormed over to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me into the schools building into the Principal Morse's office. Austin told Principal Morse about Coach Gillen and he got suspended from school for 3months. Austin was very happy about this_


	8. Surprise part l

**_Surprise_**

Today I am 8 1/2 months pregnant and Maci is huge. I need help getting up all the time and she could come out at any moment. So Austin and I got to stay at home from school.

"Austin" I called is name from the living room while he was in the kitchen.

"Yeah" He answered back

"I'm so BOARD!" I told him

He came over to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. Which turned into make out session. Austin pressed himself on my baby bump. My back was on the armchair. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach so I just let it slide this felt so good. Then I felt water trickle down my leg. I quickly pushed Austin off of me.

"Aww babe I liked that make out session." He gave me a sad look

"Yeah well thanks to you my water broke?" I started to scream in pain as a contraction hit. My forehead started to sweat

"Oh ok.. WAIT WHAT?!" Austin asked shocked. I grabbed him by his shirt and brought his face towards mine

"MY FUCKING WATER BROKE AHHH GOD DAMMIT! AU-AHHH" I screamed at Austin

"Um ok what do I do?" Austin asked panicked

"CALL MY MOM! AHHH HOLY SHIT THIS FUCKING HURTS!" I shouted as another contraction hit

"Ok ok Ill call your mom." He told me and pulled out his phone

'Hey Penny, it's me Austin hey were are you?'

'Um Im at the airport picking up Ally's sister Vanessa don't tell Ally ok.'

'Ok I won't.'

'Was there something else you needed to ask or was that it?"

"AHHHH!" I yelled as another contraction hit

'Austin was that Ally?'

'Yeah her water broke and I have no idea what to do I don't even have a car, and I don't know what to do with Ally!'

'Um ok go upstairs to Ally's bedroom and grab clothes for Ally and grab the baby's bag and carrier And Vanessa and I will meet u at the hospital. Ill call Lester and Trish, and you call Dez and your parents.'

'Ok thanks Penny see you later'

'Bye'

'Bye'

**Austin and Ally are about to meet baby Maci! YAY! Please review sorry that its short part ll will be next.**


	9. Surprise part ll

Surprise** ll**

_After Austin got of the phone with my mom Austin ran up stairs to I don't know were,then after 2 min he came back downstairs with a contractions are starting to calm down a little._

_"Aus whats in the bag?" AHH!" I asked him as another contraction hit_

_"Um some clothes for you and Maci's clothes." He told me_

_"Um ok we have a problem." I need to know how we're going to get to the hospital, because Maci wants to see the world now_

_"That is!" He is so clueless sometimes, but I still love him_

_"We have no way of getting to the hospital." I told him _

_"Um you know what I'll call your mom and ask her about it, then i'll call my parents and have them come over and help you." He told me. Wait isn't his mom a doctor?_

_"Hey Au-AHHH! "Austin grabbed my hand and held it as the contraction passed_

_"Aus isn't your mom a doctor?" I asked him_

_"Yeah why?" He asked. Really Aus? Really_

_"Call her and have her come over!"_

_"Ok ok I'm doing it." Austin pulled out is phone and called his mom_

_'Hello?'_

_'Hey mom"_

_'Hey honey what do you need?'_

_"AHHHHHHH!" _

_'Austin what was that?'_

_'Ally's water broke and we need you to come over and help.'_

_'Ok honey your father and I will be over soon.'_

_"AHHH!"_

_'Ok I gotta go bye'_

_Then I sent a text to Trish, Dez, and Ally's mom to come over to Ally's house_

_***3minutes later***  
_

_Austin's parents finally arrived along with Trish and Dez. They took me upstairs to my bedroom and lade me on the bed._

_"Ok I need everyone out except for Austin."Mimi instructed. Everyone left my room except Austin. I felt a contraction coming so I grabbed Austin's hand and squeezed it until it past_

_"Ally sweetie I'm going to check your dilation ok." She told me sweetly_

_"Ok" She propped my legs up on my bed and spread them apart. She lifted up my blanket and checked to see how far I'm dilated _

_"Ok Ally you are 5 centimeters dilated. You just need 5 More and then we all can meet little Maci!" She told me excitedly _

_It's 7:00 so I decided to try and go to sleep._

_I woke up to see my mom and dad shaking me. I looked around and saw Austin asleep next to me. I sat up and hugged both of my parents._

_"Hi mom, hi dad." My mom sat down next to me. She pushed my bangs back and kissed my forehead _

_"Hi sweetie. How are you?" My dad asked _

_"Im ok. What took you guys so long?" I asked them as I pushed my bangs back_

_"We have a little surprise for you honey." My mom _

_"Relly? What is it?" I asked ankshes_

_"Well let's see." My mom said as my dad for up off the bed and opened the I saw..._

**_Who did Ally see find out in Surprise part lll. Part lll will be when Maci's born. Review please_**


	10. Surprise part lll

**Surprise part lll**

_My sister Vanessa walked into my room. I squealed happily! I wish I could just run up and hug her but I can't _

_"Hey lil sis how are you?" She asked me with a smile_

_"I'm good for now." I told her with a smile. She sat Dow next to my mom and gave me a hug._

_"So on our way over here mom told me all about little Maci." She said_

_"Oh did she now?" I said with a smirk looking at my mom_

_"Sorry she had to know." My mom said_

_"Yeah cause now I'm going to be an AUNTIE! She screamed_

_"Yeah I'm so excited! But I'm also scared." I told them truthfully _

_"Honey there's nothing to worry about. You'll have Austin here with you holding your hand. You'll be fine." My dad told me with a reassuring smile_

_"You know he's right Als." Austin said. I turned to see him sitting up next to me_

_"Thank you Aus!" I told him and gave him a hug. A contraction hit so I griped on to Austin really tight trying to not scream in his ear. I looked at the clock and it was 12:50p.m.._

_After we broke the hug Mimi came in to check my dilation._

_"Okay Ally it's time to meet little miss Maci!" She said excitedly_

_"YAY!" I screamed  
_

_Everyone but Austin gave me a hug and wished me good luck, then left ,my bedroom._

_"Ok Austin grab Ally's hand" Austin did as his mom told him_

_"Now Ally on the count of three I want you to push ok" She told me_

_"Ok"_

_"1,2,3 push" I did what she told me to do. I pushed really hard _

_"Oh Ally your going to have to push harder than that sweetie"Mimi told me_

_"I can't!" I told her_

_"Yes you can let out any anger you have and push hard." She told me.I started to think about Coach Gillen_

_"Are you ready?" She asked me_

_"Yeah I'm ready." I told her_

_"Okay on the count of 3. 1,2,3 PUSH!_

_"AHHHH!"_

_"Good Ally good 2 more pushes and we can meet little Maci!" She told me_

_"AHHH! FUCK I AM NEVER HAVE KIDS SOON! AHHH!" I yelled_

_"Come on Ally one more push." Mimi told me _

_"Come on Als one more step until we meet Maci." Austin said looking into my eyes_

_"Ok" I told them. Austin gave me a smile and pushed my bangs back, and kissed my forehead_

_"Ready 1,2,3 PUSH!" Mimi said_

_"AHHH! FUCK!" I pushed until Maci came out.I threw my head back on my pillow. I started to smile when I heard little cries. Austin had a smile on his deface and he gave me a kiss on my forehead. _

_"Austin come cut Maci's umbilical cord." Mimi told her son_

_"Ok" Austin said and got up and cut the cord. Mimi was cleaning Maci. After she was done she handed Maci over to Austin and I._

_"She is so pretty!" I told Austin as I looked down at Maci with a smile on my face _

_"She got that from her mom." Austin told me. He is too sweet_

_"You are so sweet." I have him a quick peck on the lips_

_"Ok Ally lets get you to the hospital so that they can check up on you and Maci." Mimi told me_

_"Ok I just want Maci to be ok" I told her not taking my eyes off of Maci_

_"I'll go tell everyone to meet us at the hospital." Mimi told us. We nodded our heads' yes'. Then she got up and left_

_"Austin can you hand me my phone?" I asked Austin_

_"Sure" He handed me my phone. I went to Instagram and put it on camera_

_"Austin take the picture with us" I told him _

_"Fine" He said grumpy. Austin put ibis arm around more and we smiled at the camera. He took the picture and I posted it on Instagram. Mimi came back in_

_"Ok everyone is going to meet us at the hospital. Ill take Maci and Austin you help Ally into the car._

_**Please review. Does anyone know how to put pictures on here so I can show you guys pictures of Maci. If so please tell me how. Thx**  
_


	11. Back to School part 1

**Back to School with a baby?!**

**This is a very long chapter.**

When we got to the hospital they took me into a room. They took Maci to aside if she's healthy. I was about to fall asleep when my parents, Vanessa,Trish,Dez,Austin and his parents came in with stuff from the gift shop.

"Hey lil sis how you doing?" Vanessa asked me

"I'm fine just tired." I told all of them truthfully

"Ok well Dez and I have to get home we have school tomorrow." Trish told me

"Ok ill see you guys tomorrow." I told them I was planning on going to school tomorrow so I don't have to go to summer school, also so I don't have to repeat the same grade Trish came over to my bed and hugged me, then Dez.

"Hey if you guys want to go see Maci she's in the nursery now I think." Austin told them

"Yeah let's stop by before we leave." Dez said

"Yeah we can do that." My mom told them. Everyone left except for Vanessa and Austin

"Hey Aus can I talk to Vanessa alone for a sec?" I asked him pleadingly

"Yeah sure" He gave me a quick kiss then left. Vanessa came and sat next to me on the bed

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Vanessa asked crossing her legs on the bed

"Ok so I know I just had Maci,but before I tell mom and dad I wanted to tell you first and see what you would say." I told her

"Ok shot." Vanessa said giving me her full attention

"Well I know that I just had Maci and all, but.. I really want to go back to school." I said hoping she would agree that I should go

"Ok um.. Well before I say anything about that tell me why you want to go to school tomorrow?" Vanessa asked confused

"Well I mean I want to go back to school, because 1 reason is that I don't want to go to summer school cause you know if you were in my position you would be wanting to spend summer with your friends and I want to spend that time with Maci too."

"Well I understand what you're trying to say cause like you said if I was in your shoes I wouldn't want to go to summer school I would be going out, hanging out with my friends and family. So I get what you're at." Vanessa said

"Yeah, but I also want to go to school tomorrow becau-" I didn't get to finish what I was saying because the nurse came in and gave me Maci.

"We'll she's healthy and I think she's hungry." The nurse told me

"Ok" She started to show me how to breastfeed. After I got the hang of it she left me to breastfeed Maci by myself

"Ok as I was saying I also want to go to school tomorrow, because I don't want to stay and repeat the 9th grade while I have a boyfriend who's going to be in 10th grade. You know and he's going to have a better chance at getting into a better college and I might not and I want Maci to look up at me and be proud of me that even though I was young when I had her look at me now I'm going to college you know." I said

"Yeah I get exactly what you're trying to say and I think it's a really good idea, I think you should go to school tomorrow. You just need someone to babysit Maci if you go tomorrow.

"Yeah I was wondering if you could do it. Only because mom and dad will be at work and so will Austin's parents, but I will be board at home. I told her truthfully

"I would really love to, but I can't I have to get back to college tomorrow morning." Vanessa told me

"Oh well I guess I'll be home alone with Maci bored out of my mind." I said disappointed. After Maci was finished I started to rock her to sleep

"Oh hey if mom and dad let you go to school tomorrow why don't you bring Maci?" Vanessa asked

"Because there will be to many people in the car and what if she gets hungry? I can't just breast feed her in the middle of class."

"So get there really early and ask if you can leave class before the bell rings so you don't have to worry about the kids in the hallway. Ask to get a seat in the back, wear low-cut shirts so you can pull it down easy, and put Maci's blanket over her head and over your boob. Simple" She said

"You know what I am going to do that I don't care. I might me 15 but I am kind of an adult and by adult I mean I have a baby. I'm going to do it. Now I have to talk to Austin about it."

Just then the door opened and Austin came in.

"I think it's a great idea Ally. I'm going to be with you guys the whole time." He said

"Yay!" I shouted. Maci started to stir in her sleep

"Shhh sorry Maci mommy didn't mean to go back to sleep."

**The next morning**

'Beep Beep Beep' ugh! I am so tired Maci kept me up all night. I got up and checked up on Maci she was still asleep so I went to take a shower. When I was done with my shower I brushed my teeth and my hair. I straightened my hair and flipped my bangs. I put on my uniform and slipped on my blue toms. I put on my foundation, mascara,eyeshadow, red lipstick, blush and hoop earrings. Maci started crying so I went into her room put her on her changing table and changed her diaper. I put Maci in a white short sleeve t-shirt, a brown, light pink and sparkly white layerd skirt, with a bow on the side, pink leggings, pink converse, and a pink flower headband.

We walked downstairs so I could get breakfast. I put her Carrier on the counter top and placed her in it. I grabbed an apple, toast and orange juice. I sat at the island and started eating I looked at Maci to see her looking at me trying to eat her shoe.

"Maci no, you do not eat your shoe." I told her taking her shoe out of her mouth

"Ok let's get mommy's backpack ready, then we can get you're a bag ready,then I can feed you and we can wait for daddy to come." I told her

I put my dishes in the sink and threw away the apple core away. I picked Maci up and laid her down on the couch in the living room and I started to get my school bag ready. After I got my backpack ready I started getting Maci's bag ready. I put her changing mat,diapers, her blanket, and her custom made blanket the one she got from the hospital.

"Ok Maci it's time for you to eat." I lifted her off the couch and sat down. I unbuttoned 3 of my buttons and placed her sideways in my arms, and she started sucking on my boob. I grabbed her pacifier and clipped it on her shirt. I got a text from Austin when Maci was finished. I put her pacifier in her mouth and grabbed my phone, it said 'Im almost at ur house.' I texted him back ok.

"Come on Maci you get to see mommy and daddy's school" I put Maci's coat on her and strapped her in. I buttoned my buttons back up and put my jacket on. There was a knock at the door and I opened it to see Austin.

"Hey are you ready?" He asked with a smile

"Yeah I just need to get my bag, you need to get Maci and do you think we should bring her stroller?" I asked him

"Yeah I don't want to carry her the whole time." I grabbed the stroller and Austin put Maci in. While we were walking to school we started talking about random things I went in front of the stroller to see Maci asleep that's good.

"She's asleep so that's good for now." I told him

"Good! How long will she be asleep for?" He asked me

"Um.. She usually doesn't wake up in about 5 to 6 hours." I told him

"Great!" He said

**At School**

When we got to school it was really early so we decided to go talk to the principal about Maci. We walked into the office and went to the principals door. Austin knocked on the door.

"COME IN!" Principal Morse yelled I saw Maci stir and then her eyes popped open. She had tears in her eyes so I knew she was about to cry. I unbuckled her out of her carrier and picked her up. I opened the door and walked in. I held the door open for Austin to walk through with the stroller. We sat down in the chair and I started to rock Maci.

"Hello Austin and Ally" she said with a smile

"Hi!" "Hey." Austin and I said

"So what do you guys need?" She asked

"Um.. Well I was wondering if I could come to school today and everyday from now on." I said with hope in my voice. She looked down at Maci who was about to cry

"Well I mean your already here and I would hate for you to go all the way back home. Will she be any trouble?" She asked

"No she sleeps like for 6 hours." Austin explained what I told him this mornin

"Well I don't see any trouble in that so I will be right back I'm going to talk to your teachers and tell them about this." She got up and left

"Hey Aus can you hand me Maci's bag?" I asked him

"Yeah sure." He handed me the bag, and I sat down on the floor with Maci. I took out her changing mat and laid her on it, and started changing her diaper

"So how are we going to do this?" Austin asked making faces at Maci

"Um I can take her 1st and 2nd period, then you can take her to 3rd and 4th period, and then we can meet up at lunch, then we go to gym. You can have her 5th period and I'll take her last period and we meet up after school." I explained to him.

When I finished changing Maci's diaper I threw it in the trash can and put her changing mat back in her bag. I pulled out her blanket that she got from the hospital, and put Maci in the crook of my arm. I unbuttoned my shirt and Maci started sucking on my boob so, I put the blanket over her head and over my boob. Principal Morse came back in

"Well your teachers said that it would be fine." She said with a smile

"Ok thank you." Austin said getting up

"Wait.. I was wondering that if instead I could wear low cut shirts?" I asked her

"Yeah that's fine with me." She said with a smile

When I got up Maci stopped sucking on my boob so I put her into her stroller, and I buttoned my shirt. When we left I stopped outside the girls bathroom and pulled out a low cut shirt from Maci's stroller, and walked into the bathroom and changed. When I walked back into the hallway, I put my shirt under the stroller were Maci's bag was. Austin walked me to math. When we ot there he pushed Maci's stroller over to my seat. I sat down and took Maci out of her stroller and put her head in the crook of my arm and held her butt whole rocking her.

"Well I have to get to history so I will see you girls 3rd period." Austin said. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and kissed Maci on the head. He started out the door, but then turned around. "Ally try not to show your boobs to much. They have grown a lot and I'm a guy so... Yeah if any guy stares at you. Tell me." He said with a serious tone in his voice

"Okay bye." I said laughing a little

**Part 2 will be up soon. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Back to School with a baby? Part 2

**Back to School with a baby?! Part 2**

When Austin left mr. Mills walked into the room

"Ah hello you must be Ally Dawson the one Aabout the baby." Mr. Mills said

"Yeah I am actually." I told him

"Ok" after that the bell rang. Everyone pilled in. Nobody noticed Maci so thats a good thing, but one person took notice of me and me only. That person is the biggest dick head ever _Dallas Jones. He walked up to me and started looking directly a my boobs._

_"Hey Ally!" Dallas said not taking his eyes off my BOOBS! pig. I really don't want to curse him out, because of Maci even though she's asleep she can still hear things people say._

_"Hi Dallas" my voice not happy to see him. "My face is up here not down there." I told him pointing to my face then my boobs._

_"Well it's really hard not to look at." He stated licking his lips_

_"Ok that is seriously disgusting, please go back to your slut I mean your so called girlfriend Tilly" as soon as I said her name she came over._

_"Hi Ally!" Tilly said with a fake smile_

_"Hi Tilly." I said unenthusiastic_

_"You know your breaking dress code rules. Did you really have to wear a push up bra and low cut shirt so guys can notice your boobs more?" Tilly said_

_"2 things Tilly. 1. I'm not wearing a bra" I told her with a smirk. Pulling my sleeve down to show her that I didn't have a bra strap_

_"You could be wearing a tube top." She told me_

_"I would show you to prove that I'm not wearing anything, but we are in class and 2. I just had a baby, and now that I know what child birth feels like I'm not going to have unprotected sex again until in in my 20's. Plus I have to breast feed dip stick."_

_"Yeah right! Just admit your wearing a bra and it his will all be over" Tilly said_

_"Fine I'll show you." I told her dragging her to the back of the classroom keeping and eye on Maci. I pulled down my shirt showing her my boobs._

_"Well it's obvious it's just plastic surgery." Oh my god will she ever get over this_

_" Oh yeah! Just wait until my daughter wakes up ok." _

_"We'll see." She said then walked back to her seat. My gosh she is a bitch. I walked back to my seat and checked up on Maci. She was still asleep _

_"Hello class. Today we are going to walk over to ms. Morse's class and have a little lesson."_

yay I get to see Austin. We don't have sex Ed anymore which SUCKS! but I have Trish in my sex Ed class.

When mr. Mills told everyone to walk over to ms. Morse's class I stayed back to put my books in my bag and started pushing Maci toward sex Ed. When I got to sex Ed I saw Austin sitting at a table with an empty seat. I walked over to Austin and sat down. He smiled at me when I took the seat next to him.

"Hey Als! Can I see Maci?" He asked me

"Yeah sure!" stood up in my chair and unbuckled Maci. When I pulled her out she opened her eyes and looked at me. I handed her to Austin and he placed her in the crook of his arm and played with her.

"Ok so mr. Mills class do you have a specific topic about anything?" Mrs. Morse asked

"Yeah what does sex feel like?" A nerdy guy I think his name was Andrew asked

"Well I'm not appealed to say, but you can ask your class mates. Can anybody answer Andrews question?" Nobody said anything "Ok then next question

"Yeah whats it like giving birth?" That came from Tilly

"Well I can't answer that question you would have to ask someone else." Mrs. Morse said

"Oh that's easy, hey Ally what's it like-" she didn't get to finish, because Austin handed me Maci.

"Tilly would you just SHUT UP! My god just because Ally had a baby doesn't make her a slut. Or she doesn't have herpies or STD. Maybe you do. Hell everyone knows that you sleep with anyone." I can't believe Austin just said that. Maci started to squirm in her sleep so I started rocking her.

"Oh I'm the slut?! What about Ally? Poor little Dawson lost her virginity." Tilly said with a smirk what is she talking about?

"No shit bitch" Ok am I the only one thats uncomfortable about this?

"Yeah she lost her virginity at band camp 2 years ago. To Ricky Underwood I think his name was. He was the drummer and you where the nerdy French horn player that fell for him." Oh no not Ricky

**Clifhanger... Who is Tilly talking about? Who's Ricky Underwood? Find out next time back to school with a baby? Part 3 please review and I will take suggestions and give you full credit on it.**


	13. Back to school part 3

"Tilly what the fuck are you talking about?" Austin asked her

"Oh why don't you ask little Ally what I'm talking about." Tilly said with a smirk

OH NO! I put Maci in the stroller and looked at Austin

"Ally! Who's Ricky and what the HELL is she talking about?!" Austin practically shouted

"Ummm." I stuttered

"Ally who is he?" Austin said again

Look Aus he was just a friend from band camp Ricky a-" I couldn't finish my sentence because the door opened and principal Morse walked in.

"Hello class we have a new student and Ally I think you should show him around." Principal Morse said

"Um.. Ok I guess." I said a little unsure

"You can come in now." Principal Morse said

A light brown haired boy with hazel brown eyes walked into the room

"Hey." He said

"Class we have a new student today his name is Ricky Underwood. " principal Morse said

"Hey Ally-cat" Ricky said with a smile

"Hi Ricky" I said with a fake smile

"Oh Ally you know Ricky?" Principal morse asked

"Oh she knows him alright." Tilly said

"Yeah I know him. We went to band camp together." I told all the class that was now listening.

"Oh really what did you two play?" Principal Morse asked

"Drums and Ally played the French horn." Ricky said

"Yup I did" I said

"Wow! Ok well I have to get back so Ricky have a nice day." Principale Morse said then left

"Ok Ricky why don't you sit behind Ally." Mrs. Morssat old him

I was listening to mrs. Morse until a note landed on my desk. I opened the note and read it

_'Hey Ally-cat._

_Cute baby you have you know she kind of looks like me and that guy sitting next to you. Do you even know who the father is? Cause I know we had sex at band camp when you came in the summer. I didn't wear a condom and I know you didnt have any birth control. You should think about a paternity test. I still love you Ally-cat._

_~Ricky ;) _

_I grabbed my pen and stacked my books so Austin couldmt see the note. I wrote back to him and said: _

_'Hey Ricky. Thanks for complementing my daughter. Of course I know who the father is I'm not a slut. And plus we didn't really have sex! It only lasted 2 seconds. So just leave it _

_~Ally_

_I threw the note behind me 2 Ricky. Before he could throw the note back the bell rang. I threw my stuff into my backpack. I decided that I didn't want to take Maci's stroller, so I pulled out her carrier and slung her diaper bag over my shoulder. I walked fast over to ms. Morse's desk and asked her about the stroller. She said I could leave it here until the end of the day. I quickly ran out of the classroom and headed to science. _

_When I got to science I found someone in the seat next to mine. _

_"Hey AllyCat!" Ricky said_

_"What do you want Ricky?" I asked him as I sat down and placed Maci's carrier on top of the table. Maci started looking at Ricky. He smirked and started to play with her._

_"You know you really should get a paternity test. She looks like me." Ricky said glancing at me. _

_"No she doesn't! She looks like Austin." I told him _

_"Who's Austin? That guy you were sitting next to? She has the same hair color, and she has my nose!" Ricky said_

_"Fine! You know what I'll tell Austin about this, and see what he wants to do." I told him_

_"Ok then it's settled, but if Maci's my kid I want to spend time with her." Ricky said_

_"Ok I will, but I'm not taking it until she's about 4months" I told him_

_"How old is she now?" Ricky asked_

_"Just born last night." I told him truthfully. Hey if he is the father of my child I should tell him the truth_

_"Ok I'm fine with that" he said _

_"Thank you" I told him with a smile and leaned over to hug him. He hugged me back_

**_Sorry that I haven't updated in a while I was on vacation. So anyway review please and tell me if I should skip to the paternity test? If so who should be Ally's baby daddy?_**


	14. Answers

**This story is when Austin, Ally and Ricky find out who Maci's daddy is.**

**Answers**

Today Austin, Ricky and I get take a paternity test to see who's Maci's dad. I am so nervous. I really want Maci to be Austin's so we can stay together.

I went into the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I put on a black lace push-up bra with matching panties. I changed into a purple low cutV-neck washed out short shorts and purple high tops. I went into the bathroom and straitened my hair and put it into a ponytail. I left my bangs out and curled the ponytail. I put a purple bandana around my head. I put on eyeliner and nud lipgloss, I put on my love necklace and the ring Austin got me for our 2 year aversery. He said that it ment that when we are older that we would get married and I want to keep that promise.

I heard Maci crying so I walked downstairs to make her bottle. Maci's now 6months old so she can drink from a bottle. She can't crawle yet, but I've been trying to teach her how to say mam. After the bottle was done I went upstairs to Maci's room and picked her up from her crib and placed her on her changing table. I pulled off her pajamas and gave her her bottle while I changed her diaper. I put Maci in a pink pastel dress with light pink leggings and pink high tops. I put her pink cardigan. I brushed Maci's hair into pigtails with two pink ponytail holders in and two pink Barrett's in her hair.

I picked Maci up and brought her downstairs. I grabbed an apple and put Maci into her carrier. I put my backpack on, grabbed Maci's carrier and grabbed her diaper bag. I walked outside and saw Trish at the bus stop.I walked over to the bus stop and stood next to Trish.

"Hey Ally" Trish said with a smile on her face

"Hey Trish. How's it going?" I asked her

"Great! How are things going with u?" She asked me as the bus pulled up

"Not so good" I told her truthfully

"Really? What's going on?" She asked as we walked onto the bus. We sat in the back and I placed Maci's carrier on the floor and took her out and placed her on my lap

"Well you know how I went to band camp?"

"Yeah 2 years ago" Trish said

"Well I started falling for a drummer named Ricky, and I was practicing my French Horn and Ricky came in and offered to help me. I played my french horn wrong and i told him that my lips were a little dry. And he leaned in to kiss me so I let him and then we had sex." I told the truth

"You had sex?!" She whisper / shouted

"Well I'm not even sure if was sex"

"How are not sure that you had sex? Sex is sex." she told me

"Well it only lasted like 2 seconds"

"Wow! So Maci might be Ricky's and not Austin's?" Trish asked

"Yeah I get to find today after school and would you like to come with me?"

"Yeah sure." She said

When the bus stopped I put Maci back into her carrier and picked it up. When we walked inside I had to go to english and just my luck Ricky and Austin were both in that class. When I got there Ricky was on the left side of the classroom and Austin was in the middle. I decided to sit on the right side. I sat down in my seat and placed Maci's carrier on top of my desk. I put her diaper bag on the floor and grabbed Maci's pacifier and gave it to her. I took her out of her carrier and placed it on the floor next to the wall. I sat Maci on the desk with her body facing me. She started looking around the room and people and thins in the classroom. I took out her pacifier and tried to get Maci to say mama

"Hey Maci can you say mama? Mama" I asked her. Maci looked at me and started to gurgle

"It's ok Mace you still have a lot to learn" I told her. I started to play peek-a-boo with Maci and every time I would uncover my face she would start laughing wich would make me smile. We had 2 minutes left until class started so I put Mai's pacifier and sat her in my lap. Mr. Fuller walked in and started class

"Ok class we are going to be learning about William Shakespeare. So Ally would you mind passing out books?" Mr. Fuller asked

"Not at all sir." I told him. I put Maci in her carrier and walked up to the front of the room and Mr. Fuller handed me the box full of books. I started walking down each row starting with the left side when I got to Ricky's desk I put the book on his desk and he winked at me. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I went into the middle and when I got to Austin's desks and placed the book in front of him and kept walking. After I was finished I went to my seat and put Maci back on my lap.

"Ok class get out a sheet of a paper and a pencile and open up to page 247" Mr. Fuller said

I turned to page 247 and waited for Mr. Fuller to give us further instructions. Maci kept trying to take my book so I reached in her bag and pulled out her giraffe and handed it to her.

"Now I want you all to read it, then I will pick partners." Mr. Fuller told us

I started reading the chapter in Romo and Juliet were its the balcony scene. We're Romo and Juliet kiss. I hop I don't end up with Ricky or Austin will be pissed.

"Ok class so Ricky your with Andrea" Mr. Fuller told him. Yes!

"Ally your with Austin." Mr. Fuller said. Ok class get started

I put Maci's carrier on the desk and put her in it. Austin came over and gave me a small smile. We started doing the scene and our eyes were locked. We were into the moment and on the kiss scene we kissed. I felt fireworks, I missed the way we would always kiss. We were interrupted my Mr. Fuller clapping. We broke the kiss and I looked at Maci to see her looking at me.

"That was AMAZING! The chemistry between you two excellent!" Mr. Fuller said.

The bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch I picked up my backpack and Maci's diaper bag. And carried her to my locker. I put my backpack in my locker and picked Maci up and headed to the cafeteria. When I got in there I looked around for Trish and found her at a table with Dez. I walked over and put Maci's carrier on the table and took her out. And placed her on my lap.

"Ok Trish, Dez I have a huge problem right now." I told them with panick in my eyes

"What is it?" Trish asked me

"Well... In English we were doing Romo and Juliet and we had to have partners, I got Austin and we were so into the moment that when it got to the kissing scene and we kissed." I told them. Maci started gurgling and banging on the table and that ment she was hungry. I laid her back and placed her bottle in between her lips

"OMG! Ally that's amazing!" Trish said

"No it's not" I told her

"Why? You guys kissed!" Dez exclaimed

"No! Maci might or might not be his, we dated for 2 years and I have no idea if we're on a break or broken up. Then we have to go to court today to see who Maci's dad is. If we are broken up I want to know if he still wants me back, because I'm still in love with him. I'm even wearing his ring he gave me as a promise for our 2 year a versery." I told them. They weren't even looking at me they were looking behind me. I slowly turned around and my eyes locked Austin's.

"Um.. You didn't happen to hear any of that did you?" I asked Austin

"Accualy I heard all of it" Austin said

"Yeah umm.. I have to go get something.., bye" I said quickly and stood up with Maci in my arms and she rested her head on my shoulder while I picked up her carrier and diaper bag and left the cafeteria. When I got into the hallway I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Austin.

"Look Austin I'm not in the mood. I was serious about what I said. We have been dating for two years and I've worn this ring ever sense you gave it to me, and I loved you so much I mean I still do and we have court today and I'm really nervous and I have no idea if we're on a break or broken up, and I really hope your Maci's dad cause if its Ricky's I have no idea what I'm goin t-" I was cut off of my rambling by Austin grabbing my face in his hands and kissing me. We were kissing for at least 5 minutes until a teacher walked by.

"Mr. Moon and Miss. Dawson! There is no PDA in the hallway! And please not in front of the baby."

"I'm sorry Austin" I told him

"No it was my fault sorry." He said looking down

"So Maci and I will see you after school." I told Austin and walked away

**An hour befor court**

I was at my house getting ready to go to court. I haven't told my parents about the test or Ricky, because I know how disappointed they would be. I took a shower and put on red low cut V-neck that shows my boobs. A thong, because I knew Austin liked them. Booty shorts and red high tops. I went in the bathroom and put my hair in a messy bun. I put on a heart shaped necklace, gold hoop earrings, my ring Austin gave me and my charm bracelet. I put on mascara, pink lipstick and blush. I went downstairs with the baby monitor downstairs to make Maci's bottle. I packed her diaper bag and put it next to the door.

I heard Maci crying from the monitor and went upstairs and picked her up from her crib. I bounced her on my shoulder to get her to stop crying. I placed her on her changing table and changed her diaper. I put her in a yellow shirt with a duck on it, white leggings with lace at the bottom and yellow sandals. I put her hair in pigtails with yellow hair ties anyellow hair clips. I carried her downstairs and put her jacket on, then mine. I picked up Maci and put her diaper bag on my shoulder, grabbed her bottle and walked to my mom's house. It's only 3 blocks away from my house. I live with my dad because my parents are divorced. When I got to my moms house I knocked on the door. My mom opened the door.

"Hi Ally! Hi Maci!" my mom said

" Hey I need you to watch her for 15 minutes I need to go do something really fast then i'll be right back." I told my mom.

"Yeah sure." My mom said.

I gave her Maci and her diaper bag and gave Maci a kiss on her forehead. I left to go to Miami Mall. I was planning on getting a tatto on my lower back of Maci's name and 2 piercings. When I got to the mall I walked into the peirciing and tatto place. They asked me how old I was and I lied saying I was 18. They seemed to believe me and had me lay down on a table. I pulled my pants down a bit and pulled my shirt up. I gave her the drawing and she started. To my surpise it didn't hurt that much.

I know what some people are thinking Ally Dawson get a tatto and piercings? Well since I have a baby I'm turning into an adult so I'm going to do this. After my tatto I got a tounge piercing and a belly button ring thats yellow. I walked back to my mom's house and looked at Maci when I was talking so she couldn't see my tounge pericing. I left to catch a cab to the court house. When I got there I saw Trish waiting for me. I got out grabbed Maci's diaper bag and her and walked over to here.

"Hey Trish!" I said happily

"Hey Ally! Did you get a tounge piercing?" She asked me

We sat down on the steps, because we have 30 minutes until we go into court.

"Yeah I did!" I told her excitedly.

I took Maci out of her carrier and placed her on my lap. I took her bottle out of her bag and placed it in her mouth.

"Really?! When?" She asked

"Today! Befor I came." I told her

"How your only 15. You atleast have to be 18." She asked

"I just said that I was 18 and they let me." I told her

"Wow! Did it hurt?" She asked

"No. They didn't hurt that bad." I told her

"They?!" She asked confused

"Yeah I got a tatto of Mace's name and a belly button piercing that's Austin's favorite color." I told her

"Really?! Let me see!" She said excitingly.

I gave her Maci and pulled up my shirt and showed her my belly button piercing. Then I stood up and pulled up my shirt showing her the tatto.

"Aww my little Ally is growing up!" Trish squealed

"Yeah Yeah." I told her smiling

"Um Ally Dawson?" A man in Ba black suit came outside

"Yea that's me!" I told him

"Will you please follow me?"

He asked. I shook my head yes and stood up. I took Maci's bottle away from her and put it in her diaper bag. Trish handed me Maci and I put her pacifier in her mouth and clipped it on her shirt. I stood up and placed Maci on my hip. She rested her head on my shoulder. I took her diaper bag and placed it on my other shoulder. Trish grabbed Maci's carrier and we walked into the court room. When I got in there I saw Austin, Dez and Ricky. Trish sat down next to Dez and put Maci's carrier next to her. I put Maci's diaper bag down in the chair next to her. I took of Maci's coat and mine and placed them next to Trish. I walked up to the front of the room toward Ricky to talk to him.

"Hey Ricky." I said.

He turned around and smiled at me with a gleam in his eyes. Something I've never seen before.

"Hey Ally!" He said with a smile

"Look about today if you are Maci's dad ill let you take her for the weekend to get to know her better." I explained to him.

I put Maci down on the floor in between my legs even though she can't crawl yet.

"And if I'm not?" He asked

"Then we could be friends and I don't want you to annoy me all the time." I told him

"Ok I can do that." He said

"Thank you." I said with a smile and hugged him.

"I like your tounge piercing." He whispered in my ear

"Thanks! Now I have to go talk to Austin." I told him

I bent down and picked up Maci. I lifted her up in the air and saw her smiling. I put her back on my hip and walked over to Austin. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Hey Ally! Hi Maci" he said

"Hey! I just came over to talk to you before court started." I told him

"Yeah, about lunch today. I have to answer your question. We are on a break until we figure out this situation today. Nice tongue piercing Ally." He said

"Thank you! And that's not the only thing I got." I put Maci down on the floor near the judges table. I lifted up my shirt and showed him my belly button piercing.

"You got my favorite color!" He said

"Yeah of course! And I got this." I turned around and lifted up my shirt to show him the tattoo.

"I like it a lot! And I know you wore that thong just for me." He whispered in my ear

"Oh really? I could have worn it for fun." I told him

"I don't believe you." That was it, because he kissed me.

He licked my lip asking for entrance, I opened my mouth and his tongue danced with mine. He turned me around and started kissing my neck. He placed his hands on my hips, I placed mine on top of his. He started kissing me again. He lowered our hands and placed them over my shorts. I love Austin but sometimes he can be a very naughty boy sometimes. He was about to go further but we heard Trish yelling at us.

"Ally you already have a baby you don't need another one yet." Trish yelled

I blushed and was about to say something when the judge came in. I went over to were Maci was and picked her up. I sat down in one of the chairs and placed Maci on my lap.

**5 minutes passed**

"Well the test come to show that Austin you are..."

**Will Austin be Maci's daddy or Ricky? Please review! I will tell who the dad is next chapter. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions please tell me **


	15. Authors Note

**I know who the father is going to be but I don't have any ideas for the next chapter except to tell you who the father is. So if anyone has any ideas please tell me. :( or this story might be over**


	16. Answers part 2

**Answers part 2**

"Austin when it comes to six month old Maci... You are the father!" The judge said.

"Yes!" Austin shouted. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss. This only lasted for a few seconds because we heard little giggles. We turned our heads to see Maci laughing.

"Are you happy that daddy and mommy are together?" Austin asked Maci

Austin took Maci out of my arms and lifted Maci up over his head and playing with her. I walked over to Ricky who was about to leave the court room.

"Hey Ricky."

"Hey Ally, don't worry I will stay as far away as possible from you and Maci." He told me

"Maybe I don't want you to stay away." I told him with a smile. He gave me a confused look so I continued.

"I want you to be Maci's uncle Ricky." I told him with a smile

"Thanks Ally." He smiled at me and gave me a hug. After we finished our hug I watched him leave.

"MOMMY!" I heard Maci scream behind me. I turned around and walked over to them. I took Maci from Austin and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"wait." Austin said

"What?" I asked him

"Ally, would you like to be on play again?" Austin asked me

"No." I told him. He gave me a shocked look on his face. "I would love to!" I told him with a smile. Austin leaned down and gave me a kiss

**Awww! Austin's Maci's daddy. I have writters block & I need help with the next chap. **


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up to Maci's cries. She is 14 months old now, she is so big and cute. She can almost talk she can say momma and dada now. I grabbed her bottle from downstairs and went into her room. I picked her up and gave her her bottle. After she finished I changed her diaper. I put Maci in a red romper, mini mouse shoes, I put her light brown hair in a high ponytail with a red bow holding it. I carefully curled the ends of her hair.

I walked into my room and put Maci in her bouncer and started changing into a white v-neck tank top that showed some cleavage and a black lace push-up bra, Austin's leather jacket, i put on matching underwear with my bra, washed out short shorts, and white high tops. I went into the bathroom and put on heavy eyeliner, smokey eyeshadow, nude lipgloss, hoop earrings, the necklace Austin gave me and ring, I straitened my hair and put it in a high ponytail with the ends curled, and to top it off my white bandanna. I painted my nails black since I had time before I had to leave.

I went into my room put my backpack on and lifted Maci on my hip and walked downstairs. I placed Maci in her high chair and put her bib around her neck. I feed her apple sauce and some of my orange juice. I ate cereal, toast and orange juice. Vannesa came downstairs dressed. She walked over to Maci and gave her a kiss on the head.

"So are you ready to go to school?" Vanessa asked me

"Yeah let's go." I got up and put my stuff in the sink and trash. I wiped Maci's face and placed her on my hip. I placed Maci in her carrier in the backseat of Vanessa's car and gave Maci her pacifier before shutting the door and getting upfront with Vanessa. When we got to school I got out and took Maci out and placed her on my hip. I walked to my locker and got my math book out and headed to math.

When I got to math I sat down at my desk and placed Maci on top of it and started playing with her. Some girls came over to us and started to play with Maci said saying how cute she was.

After school was over Vanessa came and picked Maci and I up from school. I'm kind of bummed that I haven't seen Austin in over 4 weeks. Vanessa, Maci and I decided that we would go see a movie, because later on tonight we have to go to a business dinner with my mom and dad. To my luck Austin's dad works with my mom so Austin will be there. I hope

When we got to the movie theater we decided to see the movie 'Scary Movie 5'. When we paid for our tickets we bought popcorn, candy and soda. Apple juice for Maci. When we got in the theater we sat in the middle. I poured the apple juice into Maci's bottle and placed it in the cup holder. I took of Maci's jacket and gave her her pacifier. I was rocking Maci when I heard the people behind me that sounded like guys talk about me. I gave Vanessa Maci and she looked at me wondering what I was doing. I stood up and turned around behind me to the guys that were talking about me. I saw that it was Austin and his friends.

"Do you have a problem with me?" I asked them

"No why would you ask that?" One of Austin's friends asked I think his name was Tim

"I'm not an idiot just because I have a baby. I could hear you!"

"Oh well sorry, but we could care less about you and your baby." Another guy said. Austin was just sitting there not doing or saying anything. Was he ashamed of Maci?! Does this ring or locket mean anything to him? Well let's see if they care about Maci when I give her to Austin and tell them he's a 15 year old daddy.

"You guys shouldn't be rude to me just because I'm a mom at 15." I told them crossing my arms.

"And why is that babe?" Derek asked

"First, DONT call me babe! And second I'm not the only 15 year old parent here in this theater." I told them smirking at Austin

"Ally don't do it" Vanessa told me

"Why not?! He hasn't spoke or seen me or Maci in over 4 weeks!" I told her

"Just think about what your doing Ally." Vanessa said. I took Maci from her and placed her on my hip. Maci started to play with my locket.

"NO! Vanessa I'm done thinking." I told her. I turned to Austin and smirked at him. He just sat there and shook his head.

"What Austin you haven't told any of your friends about you? Only Dez and are sex Ed class?" I asked Austin

"Ally would you please just turn around the movie is about to start." Austin asked

"No! I want all of your friends to know your secret." I told him looking down at Maci who was still playing with my locket.

"What's his secret hot Dawson?" Joey asked

"Austin here is a 15 year old daddy!" I told them

"How do we know that your not lying?" Brad asked me

"I'll give you 3 reasons. 1. You guys really think I would sleep with just anyone?" I asked them. They all shook there heads no, except Austin who didn't do anything he just stared at me.

"2. Is that this little cutie right here is Austin's." I told them. I took Maci's hand off my locket and she looked at the guys. Her eyes landed on Austin so I took her pacifier out waiting for her to do something.

"Dada!" Maci squealed and reached for Austin. Austin took Maci awkwardly

"How do we know that you didn't just teach her to say that around Austin?" Tim asked me. I looked down at Vanessa. She looked at me and sighed and stood up.

"Ally's telling the truth guys. Her and Austin had unprotected sex at of 15." Vanessa said then sat down.

"Also I have a picture of when she was born and 3 months old." I told them giving them the photo's. After they were finished looking at the photos they handed them back to me. They had very shocked expressions on there face. The lights started to dim so I turned around and watched the movie.

When the movie was over I stood up threw mine and Vanessa's trash away. I went back to our seats and took Maci from Austin. I gave her her bottle and handed her to Vanessa. I turned to Austin and took off the ring he gave me and ripped the necklace off and gave them to Austin. I took Maci and put my purse on my shoulder. I turned to Austin

"Bye Austin. I guess I have to see you tonight. Never call or text me EVER again!" I yelled at him then stormed out of there.

When we got back home I took off Maci's clothes and changed her diaper. I brought Maci downstairs to make her bottle. I placed Maci in her bouncer and went upstairs quickly I changed into a black tank top and black boy shorts with fuzzy slippers. I took off my make up and threw my hair in a messy bun on top of my head.

I walked back downstairs and grabbed Maci's bottle and tested it. After I checked her bottle I picked her up and placed the bottle in between her lips. I walked into my room with Maci to take a nap before the dinner tonight. I laid Maci down on her back on my bed with a pillow beside her so she wouldn't roll off the bed.

I closed the door and turned off the light. I laid down next to Maci and brushed my fingers through her hair and watched her until she fell asleep. After that I fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

I was woken up by my phone going off. I turned toward Maci to see her still asleep. I picked up my iPhone off my bedside table and looked at the number that was calling me. I saw it was Austin's so I just hit ignore and turned my phone on silent. I checked the time and decided to get ready before Maci wakes up.

I stepped into the shower and let the water relax me. When I got out of the shower I wrapped my hair in a towel and changed into a short one sleeve, black, pink and grey dress that stops at mid-thigh with a black bow. I put on smokey eyeshadow, pink lipstick, heart shaped earrings, and silver bangles. I brush and straitened my hair to wear it was halfway down my back. I flipped the ends of my hair a little and added a bump on my head.

I put on black pumps and walked downstairs with the baby monitor and made Maci's bottle. I got my purse ready with diapers, wipes, an extra bottle and Maci's pacifier.

I heard Maci cry through the baby monitor. I walked upstairs and took Maci into the bathroom and gave her a bath. I changed Maci into a plaid white, blue and green dress with a white cardigan over it. I put stockings on Maci and white shoes. I braided her hair in pigtails and pinned her bangs to the side. I changed her diaper and gave her her bottle.

I sat down on my bed indian style with Maci laying on her back in front of me. I took my phone from Maci and switched it with her teething ring. I went onto Facebook and changed my relationship status to single.

I sighed and picked up Maci and placed her in my lap. I put her teething ring away and gave her her pacifier. I took a picture of us and set it as my lock screen and posted the picture on Instagram and changed my profile picture on Facebook of Austin and I when I has 6 months pregnant to that picture.

"Ally" my mom yelled for me

"I'm coming!" I yelled back to her.

I picked up Maci and put her coat on and put her in her carrier. I put on my pink leather jacket and placed my phone in the pocket of my jacket. I put my purse over my shoulder and lifted Maci's carrier and walked downstairs to see my mom, dad and Vanessa waiting for me.

I rode with Vanessa just in case I wanted to go home early. When we got there Vanessa and I got out of the car. I got Maci from the backseat and walked over to Vanessa and my parents. We walked into the restaurant and my dad told them that we had people already waiting for us. We followed the guy to the table and to my luck Austin was already there, but there was a black haired, blue eyed guy sitting at the table. 'Boy was he FINE!' Maybe I should try and forget about Austin tonight and focus on this delicious boy.

"Lester!" Mr. Monroe said to my dad when he saw us walking over to the table. Everyone looked up and that blue eyed boy was looking at me. Good I got his attention.

"Dan, how are you doing?" My dad asked

"Just great and who are all these lovely ladies?" Mr. Scott asked referring to Mom, Vanessa and I. Nobody could see Maci because I was at the end behind my mom and Vanessa with my dad in front.

"This is my lovely wife Penny, my oldest child Vanessa, my baby girl Ally and my granddaughter Maci." My dad told the pointing at each of us. I waved slightly, because my arms were getting tierd. I put Maci's carrier down and took her out and placed her on my hip.

"We'll hello this is my wife Deb and our son Nathan." So that's his name! It suits him. "Lester, Penny, Vanessa this is Mike and MiMi Moon. Ally this is Austin." Mr. Scott said

"We have meet actually before." I told him

"Oh really. Well everyone please have a seat." Mr. Scott said. I picked up Maci's carrier and placed it next to mine and Nathan's chair. I sat down and took off Maci's jacket then mine and placed it in her carrier.

"So Lester who is that little cutie miss. Ally is holding?" Mr. Scott asked my dad

"That's little Maci Alexandria Dawson." My dad told him

"I know she's not yours Lester she looks nothing like you." Mr. Scott

"Well she's not she's..." My dad looked over at me and I looked at Nathan who was listening to the conversation. Vanessa must have saw the look on my face because the next thing I knew was unexpected.

"She's mine!" Vanessa said standing up and reaching over to get Maci.

"So your eldest has a baby? How old are you Vanessa?" Mr. Scott asked

"I'm 19 Sr." Vanessa said

"And how old is she?" Mr. Scott asked. MAN! What's with all the questions

"Um.. 14 months" Vanessa said

"Ok." Mr. Scott said. I looked over at Maci and she was staring at Austin. Oh no!

"Dada!" Maci said and reached for Austin. Austin grabbed Maci and sat her on his lap. Austin started playing with Maci.

"Wait! I'm so confused right now. If Austin's like 15 and your 19 why would you have sex with a 15 year old anyway?" Nathan asked. GOD! He is so cute. I hope he doesn't judge me for having a baby.

"Okay you know what to stop the confusion let me tell you this. Austin and my sister didn't have sex, I had sex with Austin. My sister didn't have a baby, I did she's mine." I told them.

"Who's that?" Austin whispered to Maci but we could hear him while pointing to me.

"MAMA!" Maci yelled. I took her from Austin and laid her in my arms giving her her bottle. Everyone except my parents were staring at me. I can't take this.

"Will you please excuse me?" I asked with tears in my eyes. I stood up and walked towards the bathroom. I slid down the wall and sat there with Maci in my arms and cried. I heard someone walk towards me and sit down next to me. I looked next to me and saw Nathan.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked me

"Yeah I'm fine. You and your parents probably think I'm a slut." I told him

"I don't know about my parents, butt I for one don't think that. I think you might be an amazing, beautiful sweet girl that I would love to get to know." He said with a smile

"You really want to get to know me?" I asked him

"Yeah, you seem like a really cool girl." He said

"Even if I have a kid?" I asked

"I don't care about that. And pulse I'm kind of new to the area and I'm going to be new in school and want to get to know you better." He said

"I would like to know you better to." I took out a pen from my purse and wrote my number on the palm of his hand. "Here's my number. Call or text me if you just want to talk or hang out." I told him

"Great! Here's my number and I think you should stop crying and be happy." He said after he wrote his number on my hand

"I can stop crying, but I don't think I could be happy just yet." I told him

"Well I think I can help." He said with a smile.

"Wha-" I didn't get to finish, because next think I know his lips are on mine. After we broke a part I couldn't stop smiling.

"So tell me a little bit about yourself." Nathan said

"Um.. Ok I'm 15, you already know that I have a daughter, I play the French Horn, and something you really don't know about me is that I have a tongue and belly piercing and a tattoo of Maci's name." I told him

"That's so cool, but how did you get all that without your parents knowing?" He asked

"I kind of lied to them. So are you going to do any sports at school?"

"Yeah I was going to tryout for basketball." He said

"Really? Trying to become a Raven I see. You know Austin's on that team." I told him

"No I didn't know that." He said

"Well I'm trying out for the cheerleading team, and if I make it I will be seeing you a lot." I told him smiling.

"Well I will be looking forward to it." He said smiling at me

"I think we should go back." I told him

"Yeah but you might want to go into the bathroom first." He said

"Yeah. Could you hold her for a sec?" I asked him

"Yeah of course." He said. I handed him Maci and walked into the bathroom. After I cleaned my make up I walked back out and Nathan handed Maci back to me. I saw that Maci was getting tired so I laid her head down in my arms and took out her bottle from my purse and placed it between her lips.

We walked back to the table and my mom, Vanessa and my dad asked me if I was alright. I told them I was ok. We started eating and talking about other things. I looked down and saw Maci's eyes closed. I took her bottle out of her mouth and put it in my purse then grabbing her pacifier and placed it in her mouth.

"I think we should go home." Vanessa said

"Yeah Maci's asleep and I have school tomorrow." I told them

"Bye it was very nice to meet you all." I said eyeing at Nathan. We left and ended up at home. I went up to my room and took of my shoes and dress and changed into boy shorts and a long shirt. I took of my makeup and jewelry, and put my hair in a messy bun. I took Maci in her room and changed her out of her clothes and put on her pajamas and laid her in her crib and kissed her head and went into my room and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Monday rolled around and I decided to talk to Austin about why he's ignoring me. I grabbed the baby monitor and walked downstairs to make Maci's bottle. After I was done I walked upstairs and took a hot shower. I changed into Dark Nigh Women's Stretch Crew Neck Tee, a chalk smocked tank over it, Shirred Stretch Leggings, Jordin Denim Short over them, and converse all stars.

I spritz volumizing spray onto the roots of my hair, followed by a shine serum from the mid-length to ends. Then, I straighten my hair all around and parted it to the side. I put on natural pink gloss, concealer over blemishes and other such areas, mascara on the top lashes, eyeliner on the upper lid of the eye, and a light beige and golden brown colored eye shadow.

I heard Maci crying through the baby monitor. I walked into her room and handed her her bottle. While she was eating I went over to her dresser and picked out clothes for Maci. After she was finished I changed her into a lace dress with diaper cover and black Mary Jane socks. I put her hair into a little side ponytail with a bow hair clip.

I walked downstairs with Maci and ate breakfast. Vanessa drove me over to Austin's house before she took me to school. I got out and left Maci with Vanessa in the car. I walked up to door and knocked on it. Mimi opened the door.

"Hi Ally!" She said with a smile

"Hi MiMi. Is Austin here?"

"Yes, I'll go get him for you." She said and left to get Austin. He came downstairs in a plaid button up shirt, ripped jeans and vans.

"Hi." I said quietly

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked confused

"Will you please just tell me what I did?" I asked him

"What are you talking about?" Are you serious Austin?!

"YOU! Haven't talked to me in almost a month! What is going on?! We were fine after the court thing and now it's just like we don't know each other." I told him

"I don't know. I guess I just started to think back to the court date imaging Maci wasn't. Mine and you would be with Dicky all the time and not me." He said avoiding my eyes

I walked inside and sat on his bed with him.

"First his names Ricky, and second Maci's not his daughter she's yours and I wouldn't miss the opportunity to hang out with you for Ricky." I told him placing my hand on the back of his neck and placing my forehead on his.

"Really?" Austin asked looking into my eyes

"Really! And Maci needs her daddy and mommy to be happy." I told him smiling

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere ever again. And I need to tell you some thing." He said

"Really? What?" I asked him. He never answered, he just leaned in and kissed me. He pulled away and looked at.

"I'm sorry Ally I-" I cut him off by kissing him again. We laid down on his bed and kept kissing. Austin started trailing kisses down my neck. He started sucking, kissing and nipping at my neck. I'm pretty sure it's going to leave a hickey. Clothes started flying off everywhere and he entered me slowly. none of us thinking about protection again. A few minutes later we decided to get up and go to school cause Vanessa is still in the car. I put my clothes back on and redid my hair and makeup covering up my hickey.

**Will Ally become pregnant again? Review please and tell me yes or no. **


	20. Chapter 20

I can't believe I'm pregnant again?! I think im pregnant again. I'm happy but Maci just turned 1 a few weeks ago, Austin turned 16, 6 months ago and I turned 16, 2 months ago. I put on a Plaid Women's Cami, Women's Designer Jean shorts, Converse Chuck Taylor's, Trio Star Necklace, Star Cutout Disc Earring, and Prada VPR16G Eyeglasses.(Outfit on profile) I put loose curls in my hair.

I picked Maci up and took her into her room and changed her into a Cloth Diaper, a Carter's Toddler S/S Woven Tunic Green, Baby Slouch Pants, and blue/green shoes.(Outfit on profile) I put her hari into little pigtails. Today is Sunday and my family and I are having a picnic in the park today. I walked down the stairs with Maci on my hip. I sat her in her high chair and put her bib around her neck and feed her apple apricot. Vanessa walked down the stairs. I turned and smiled at her.

"Hey baby sister. Hi Maci!" My sister said in a high pitched voice

"Hi." Maci said giggling

"So are you coming to the park?" I asked my sister continuing to feed Maci

"Yeah but I'm meeting up with some of my friends." She told me

"Oh. Please don't leave me with mom and dad." I begged her

"Ok you and Maci can hang out with us." She said smiling

"Yay! Can you say yay Maci?" I asked looking at her

"YAY!" She yelled clapping her hands that made Vanessa and I laugh. After Maci was finished I wiped Maci's face and hands.

"Come on girls we better go. You're dad's at the park already."my mom called coming in the kitchen. I put Maci in her car seat and sat in front with my mom.

When we got to the park I saw Vanessa talking to some people who I assumed was her friends. I put Maci down and told her to go run over to Vanessa. I put her down and she looked for Vanessa. When she found her her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"WESSA!" Maci yelled running over to her. Vanessa looked down and smiled when she saw Maci. She bent down and held her arms out for her. She lifted Maci up on her hip and turned to her friends and started talking. I told my mom that I would be back and walked over to Vanessa.

"Hey Vanessa!" I said walking over to her

"Hey Ally."Vanessa said smiling at me "Guys this is my little sister Ally and this is Maci" she said tickling Maci making her giggle. That put a smile on my face

"Hi." I told everyone

"Hey." They all said

"Ally this is my best girl friend Brooke Davis, Haley James, Payton Sawyer and Rachel Gatina, my boyfriend Nathan Scott, his half brother Lucas Scott and Jake Jagielski." Vanessa said pointing to each of them. Vanessa put Maci down.

"Hey Maci why don't you go play on the playground." Vanessa told her. Maci nodded and ran over to the playground.

We were all laughing and having a good time until we heard crying.

"MOMMY!"We all looked over and saw Maci laying on the ground crying. Vanessa ran over to Maci and picked her up brushing dirt off her. They started walking over to us Maci still crying. "MOMMY!" Maci said crying reaching for me. I took her from Vanessa and laid her head on my shoulder trying to calm her down.

Its Monday. I decided that I was going to take the test at school so no one would think it was me. I got out of bed and took a shower. I changed into a Abstract Printed Floral Top, a Droopy Pocket Cardigan, Women's Straight Dark Indigo Wash jeans, and Hot Kiss Brown Boots. (Outfit on profile). I spritz volumizing spray onto the roots of my hair, followed by a shine serum from the mid-length to ends. Then, I straighten my hair all around and parted it to the side. I put on natural pink gloss, concealer over blemishes and other such areas, mascara on the top lashes, eyeliner on the upper lid of the eye, and a light beige and golden brown colored eye shadow. I got my LG enV VX9900 phone since Maci broke my other phone and put it in my pocket.

I walked into my bathroom and took out a Early Result Pregnancy Test, One-Step Pregnancy Test, and a Fact Plus One-Step Pregnancy Test and put them all in my Converse® One Star® Army Surplus Tote. I checked the time and walked into Maci's room and put her on the changing table giving her her pacifier so she could continue sleeping. I pulled off her pj's and changed her diaper. I put her in a Light Wash Denim Jumper, Converse Toddler Chuck Taylor. I pulled her hair into a ponytail and left her bangs out.

When I got to the school I took Maci out and put her on my hip. I walked into the school and headed to the daycare center that the have for teen moms's in the school. I dropped Maci off and went into the bathroom, I walked into one of the stalls and drank a bottle of water. I took out the test and peed on all the sticks. I looked at all of them after 5 minutes. +,+,+! Are you kidding me!?

Sorry but there was more yes's than no's


	21. Chapter 21

_I can't believe I'm pregnant again?! I mean I want to have more kids but I just turned 16 and now I'm going to have another baby! Maybe I should just give the baby up for adoption. Austin's not going to help with this baby._

_I left the bathroom and headed to my classes._

_I woke up the next morning and took a shower. When I got out I changed into a _Chiffon Simple Blouse, River Island Black high waisted knicker short, and white Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Hi Tops. I pulled my hair into a high messy ponytail with a few strands of hair out.

I left my room and checked on Maci to see her standing up in her crib. I walked over to her and picked her up placing her on the ground. I went over to her dresser and looked for an outfit. I decided on a Lace Dress with Diaper Cover, with Trumpette Infant Girls black Mary Jane Socks. I pulled Maci's brown hair into a high ponytail letting her bangs down.

Maci and I walked downstairs and I gave her apple juice and sliced apples.

*Couple Months later*

I am definitely showing now not huge but you could really see my belly through my shirts and dresses. I got out of bed and showered using my aerie softening body wash - Blackberry Jasmin. After that I plugged my straightening Iron in and put on aerie sweet dot boxer - Pink Petunia and changed into Abercrombie & Fitch Jeans, Smocked Tank - Chalk with A cable Scoop-neck Sweater sober it showing medium cleavage, and put on Beige & purple embroidered ballet slippers.

i walked into the bathroom and put on a ribbon bow necklace, a Amore Purple Beaded Stretch Bracelet,and Jeweled Ball Bow Earrings. I straightenined my hair and left my bangs out. My hair is shoulder lenght I got it cut last week. I put on FLIRT! Candy Stripes Glossy Lip Palette, Clinique Colour Surge Eye Shadow Quad 110 Plum Seduction, I put on Cherry Blossom Fruity Eau De Toilette Spray, and aerie soft hand cream - Blackberry Jasmine.

After I was finished I walked into Maci's room. I lifted her out of her crib and put a Kids Embroidered Chambray Sundress Set, and Juicy Couture Kids Lolly Kid sandals. After I changed Maci I grabbed her hanweaned we went to breakfast. After breakfast i grabbed my back and headed to the car.

When I got to school I dropped Maci off at the daycare and went to my classes. After school was over I was walking and ran into someone. Sending all the stuff from my bag across the floor. The person and I bent down to pick all the stuff up.

"Oh my GOSH I am so sorry I didn't look were I was goi- Nathan?" I asked meeting the persons eyes.

"Hi Ally" Nathan said with a smile

"Hi" I told him smiling back at him.

"Would you like to go out on a date tonight?" He asked me

"Yeah sure!" I told him

"Great! We could go see the movie Grown Ups 2." He told me

"Yeah, that sounds great!" I told him smiling

"Ok ill see you at 7?" He asked

"Yeah! I'll meet you there I have something to do." I told him

"Ok see you tonight." He told me giving me my stuff and leaving

"bye!" I told him waving and getting Maci

After I got Maci I laid her down for a nap. I looked over at my clock and saw that the clock said 5:58pm. I decided to take a shower and get ready. After I got out of the shower I changed into a Women's Stretch Crew Neck Tees - Dark Night, with a Smocked Tank - Chalk over it, Shirred Stretch Leggings with Jordin Denim Short over them, Converse All Stars, and a Xhilaration® Traditional Plaid Wrap. I straightened my hair and put it in a ponytail with my bangs out.

I got a txt message from Nathan saying that he just got to the movie theater. I checked the time and saw it said 6:35pm. I looked at myself in the full lenght mirror and saw my baby bump. I put my hand over it and rubbed it.

"I hope your a boy." I whispered

I walked downstairs and asked my mom if she could watch Maci until Vanessa gets back from dropping me of at them movies. When Vanessa dropped me off I walked into the theater and saw Nathan wearing a blue polo shirt, blue jeans and a pair of vans with his hair swooped up a little.

"Hey Ally! Wow! You look gourges!" He complemented me

"Thank you! You don't look so bad yourself." I told him

We got food from the concession stand and found our seats. When we sat down I looked around to see if I noticed anybody. And to my luck I saw Austin and his friends again.

"Oh no!" I said scooting down in my chair. Nathan looked over at me

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Yes and no. Yes, I'm having a good time with you so far, and no Beacause Austin's here." I told him

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked

"Yes! He doesn't know I'm pregnant." I told him

"We'll that's bad what if he see's you? What are you going to do?" He asked

"I have no idea." I told him biting my lip

"If it will make you feel better you can pretend its my baby if you want." He said

"Really?" I asked him smiling

"Yeah! Anything to make you happy." He said smiling

"Thank you?" I told him smiling. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. After we broke apart I sat up in my seat and turned to the screen when the lights started dimming. I felt Nathan slip his hand into mine. I turned towards him and smiled, he smiled back.

After the movie was over the lights turned back on. Nathan and I stood up from our seats. We were about to leave until we heard one of Austins friends, Anthony.

"Yo guys, is that Ally?" Anthony asked

"Yeah it is." Austin said

"Dude, is she pregnant again?" Tim asked.

"I don't know man ask Austin." Joe said

"Hey I don't know." Austin said. That's when I decided to butt in.

"For your information I am pregnant." I told them looking at them.

"Is it Austin's kid?" Anthony asked

"Of course not! I would be stupid and not use a condom." Austin said

"Oh, yeah! And that worked out well the last time Austin!" I yelled at him

"Sorry maybe that was a mistake!" Austin yelled back. That did it. Tears were burning my eyes wanting to fall, but I wasn't going to be weak around them.

"I can't believe you would say something like that! You know what never talk to me or MY daughter EVER!" I yelled at him

"She's my kid too you know!" He yelled

"No! She stopped being your kid when you called her a MISTAKE! Your never going to see her, but wait you won't have a problem with that because you never visit! I bet you didn't know that she can walk and that she said her first word at 14 months it was mama! What am I going to tell her when she ask for her daddy?! Huh? I'm not going to say that daddy didn't love you so he left! That would break her heart!" I yelled at Austin. I grabbed Nathan's hand and pulled him towards the door, but stopped and turned toward Austin.

"I'm so glad that this baby isn't yours." I told him and walked out.

"Babe take deep breathes stress isn't good for the baby." Nathan said looking into my eyes

"I know I know it's just that Austin pushes my buttons sometimes but I'm fine." I told him with a smile on my face

"We were walking around the mall when I saw a hair salon. I walked into the salon with Nathan and got my hair died to a light strawberry blonde. The trimmed my hair and I paied for it. I looked over at Nathan.

"How does it look?" I asked him doing a 360 turn.

"You look amazing!" He said smiling

"Good! Did you know that I died my hair brown? I think Maci got that from my mom." I told him

"Really? What was your natural hair color?" He asked

"Blonde" I told him

"No way!" He said smiling

"Yep I was a blonde!" I told him smiling

"Thats crazy!" He said smiling

"Yeah! I mainly did this because I know that this one is going to be a blonde." I told him

"Yeah."


	22. Chapter 22

I am now 5months pregnant and I get to find out if I'm having a boy or another girl, but I have this feeling that its a boy this time. Nathan has helped me out so much With the baby and Maci. I'm about to get out of bed and head downstairs knowing Maci's down there watching cartoons.

I got out of bed and put my robe on and headed downstairs to see Maci on the couch watching tv. I walked over and sat down next to her. She turned her head towards me and smiled once she realized it was me.

"Mommy!" Maci said with a smile hugging me

"Hi baby! Can mommy have a kiss?"I asked her

"Yes!" Maci leaned down and gave me a kiss

"Maci do you wanna do gymnastics or dance?" I asked her

"BOTH!" She said

"Ok which one do you wanna do first hold up one finger for gymnastics or two fingers for dance." I told her

"Won!" Maci said holding her finger up to show one

"Ok I'll put you in a tumbling class for kids your age." I told her

"Yay!" Maci yelled

"Mommy why awr you fat?" Maci asked

"Mommy's not fat she has your little brother or sister in her tummy. So that means your going to be a big sister." I explained to her

"Really?" Maci asked

"Yeah! Me, you and Nathan get to see if its a boy or a girl today." I told

"Awsowm." She said

_*Later on*_

After I got Maci and I dressed Nathan came and picked us up. When we got to the doctors office I signed in and we sat in the waiting room. The door opened.

"Ally?" My doctor called

Nathan helped me up then got Maci and we followed the doctor to the room. Nathan sat Maci down in the chair and helped me onto the bed.

"Lift up your shirt please Ally." My doctor told me. I lifted up my shirt and the doctor squirted blue goo on my tummy and used a wand to move it around and find the baby.

"Ally would you like to know the sex of the baby?" My doctor asked me

"Yes!" I replied happily

"We'll your having a... Boy! Congratulations! I'll see you in a few weeks." My doctor told me. After we left I texted everyone except Austin that I was having a boy.

*Saturday Night at Lester's House*

"Hi Daddy!" I said happily

"Hey sweetheart, and little man." My dad said to me and my belly

"Hey dad I was wondering if I could sing a song I wrote for church tomorrow?" I asked him

"Sure Ally-Cat I think that would be wonderful!" My dad said

"Yay! Thanks daddy, oh and can Nathan come cause moms's gonna talk about abstinence and you know." I told him

"Yeah that's fine with me." He said

"Ok goodnight daddy! We love you." I said as my dad helped me off the couch and hugged him

"I love you both too! Goodnight sweetheart, and you too little man." He said. When I got into my room and texted Nathan to come to my church tomorrow and he is YAY!

*Sunday Morning*

I got up out of bed and took a quick shower but made sure I was clean. I changed into A Dark green long sleeve shirt with A dress with dark green at the top and light green and white sequence with the rest of the dress over it, Brown leggings, and Brown slip on sandals, I straightened my hair with my bangs left out.

I walked into Maci's room and saw her on the floor playing with her toys. I gave her a quick bath and changed her into a Peek 'Cristina' Wrap Dress (Toddler & Little Girls),Rachel Lil Cher Girls' Toddler Sandals, I put Maci's Polka Dot Hair Brush, Crayola My First Crayola Triangular Crayons 16ct, Crayola Washable Markers, some Goldfish, a Book of Disney Princess Giant Coloring Book, her Sippy Cup filled with apple juice in her Jeremy Scott Sequin Print Backpack. I put Maci's hair into a nice bun with her vintage Sparkle Hair Comb.

After everyone's ready they drove over to their parents church. When they got there Nathan was wearing a green polo shirt with kakis and dress shoes. When the get into the church they are sitting up front. Penny is sitting next to the aisle with Maci on her lap, then Vanessa,then me, the Nathan. My dad checked his watch then went up on stage.

"Good morning everyone! Today is very special for me and all of you, because I have my daughters Vanessa and Ally." Vanessa and Ally stand up and wave. "Paster Penny and my granddaughter Maci." Penny stands up holding Maci and waves while Maci places her head in the crook of Penny's neck. "I have a very special treat for you all. My daughter Ally is going to be singing a song so Ally come on up here." Everyone claps while Nathan helps Ally up and she gets onstage. A teenage girl pulls out her phone and starts recording Ally.

"Hi! Everyone! my names Ally. Some of you might already know that. I'm paster Lester and paster Penny's daughter. Um.. This is a first I've been up here in a long, long time since I was about 4. I have a song that I wrote and I'm going to sing it for you." Ally sits a the piano and nods at the orchestra.

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh

I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there

*Tears were burning my eyes wanting to fall*

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh

*The tears start sliding down my cheeks*

Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, oh

If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
By hurting you

When Ally finishes the song everyone stands up in there seats and is clapping and crying. As Ally's dad walks onstage next to Ally putting his arm around her and taking the microphone, Ally was whiping her tears. The teenage girl that was recording Ally stopped.

"Thank you so much Ally for that amazing song. You got this old man in tears, but your mother and I are so proud of you. We know that that song meant so much to you, and a lot has happened and stuff is happening. Lets give another round of applause to Ally." Lester says hugging Ally and praying that her and the baby will stay safe and Ally will make the right choices.

At the end of the adults service a lot of people came up to Ally and hugged and prayed for her and the baby.

Vanessa, Maci, Ally, and Nathan all sat in the front row of Penny's abstinence group. Penny came out and grabbed the microphone.

"Hi everybody! Before we start I want to say something. Ally that was amazing, and I know where that was coming from."My mom said. 'thank you' I mouthed to my mom.

"Now let's talk about sex!" My mom said

*After Church at home*

Vanessa and my mom are planning a baby shower while I'm in my room thinking about what my dad said. 'Dear God, please help Ally make the right choices. I got up off my bed and grabbed my phone. I scrolled through my contacts until I found the right one and pushed call.

"Hello?" Asked the voice from the other line

"Hey! It's me, I really need to talk to you." I told them

**Who is Ally talking to? IDK. Find out in the next chapter, and please only leave nice reviews or go fuck yourself. The song that Ally Sang was Hurt by Christina aguilera . Don't worry this is and Auslly story I'm kind of going to make it like The Secret Life Of The American Teenager but different.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Hello?" The voice answered.

"Hey it's me, I really need to talk to you." I said.

"Ok, talk." The voice said.

"Not over the phone. I need you to come over to talk about the baby." I told them.

"Can't you talk to the baby's father about the baby?" The voice asked.

"I am talking to the baby's father." I told him.

"What?" He asked.

"Your the baby's father." I told them.

"Ok, then why are you giving this baby up?" He asked.

"How did you know that? Have you been talking to Nathan?"I asked him.

"Yeah, so what?" He said.

"Nothing, it's nothing." I told him.

"I told him a few things." He said.

"Like what Austin?!" I asked him.

'Babe, come on.' I heard in the background.

"Look I have to go." Then Austin hung up. I got up off of my bed and walked to my closet.

I was looking through my closet looking for an outfit to wear tomorrow. There was a knock on my door and it opened. I turned around to find Vanessa.

"So what are you wearing tomorrow?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't make any difference. It's not like I'm dressing up for Austin. I'm just trying to find something comfortable." I told her.

"So you're looking for comfort?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes." I told her.

"You're not dressing up for Austin?" She asked.

"No. Vanessa what's your point?" I asked her turning around.

"My point is, is I hope you don't make the same mistake a third time. Not that you could exactly." Vanessa said.

"What is wrong with you? What is wrong with you and Nathan? I'm not interested in Austin. I don't want to talk to him. He has to go along with the adoption or there's no sense in even interviewing couples." I told her.

"If he does go along with it?" Vanessa asked.

"I'll just drop out of school, get a full time job, put the baby in daycare, ans embrace teen motherhood with two kids. Sound good to you?" I told her.

"You're so dramatic." Vanessa said.

"Im pregnant again. I'm 16." I told her.

"Yeah,yeah, you're pregnant again and you're 16. You're not the only pregnant teenager. Your not the only pregnant teenager in the world so stop feeling sorry for yourself." Vanessa said.

"I am not feeling sorry for myself! I'm doing the responsible thing by trying to find two adults who can provide my baby with a stable home and loving family." I explained to her.

"If you'd done the responsible thing 5moths ago..." Vanessa said. That was it I grabbed Vanessa and pushed her onto the floor and sat on top on her.

"Whoa,whoa! The baby. Be careful." Vanessa said.

"I do not feel sorry for myself. I'm trying to do the right thing. And in trying, I have to get the baby's father's permission. So I am forced to talk to Austin." I told her.

"But your not forced to talk to Austin alone,Ally." Vanessa said. I got off of her and sat next to her. She sat up then stood up.

"Help me up." I told her.

"Here." Vanessa said as she helped me up."Come on,Ally. You know your a little interested in Austin." She said.

"No,I'm not." I told her. I walked past Vanessa and walked into the hallway looking for my mom to tell her that Austin was coming over to talk, but instead of finding my mom I found Nathan sitting in the living room on the couch. I walked over to him.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked Nathan.

"We need to talk." He said.

"Ok,what about?" I asked him.

"This is not about Austin and me. It's about Austin and you." Nathan said.

"Oh,jezz." I said.

"You and Austin are always going to tied together by this baby and Maci,and that's a pretty strong tie,a baby and a one year old. And maybe at some point,you and Austin will wanna get together." Nathan said.

"What?" I asked him.

"Ally,as much as I wanna be the father to Maci and your baby, that's not my kid or my baby. I should have no say in whether or not the baby's adopted. That's for you and Austin to decide." Nathan walked slowly to the door then turned around."Maybe I should just back off for a while,give you some space,and let you talk to Austin without me giving you a hard time about it,because you need to talk to Austin. If your going to keep this baby then Austin's going to be there throughout the baby and Maci's life. I think I can handle that but-you're going to have to be completely honest with me. And I don't think you were completely honest with me about Austin coming over to talk tonight,so... I should be going." Nathan walks towards me and pulls me in for a kiss. We broke the kiss.

"Nathan." I said.

"Good night,Ally. I'm sure whatever you decide will be the right thing to do." Nathan turns around leaving me speechless and walks to the door,but turns around and looks at me."I love you." Nathan said.

"I love you too." I told him. My voice was cracking and tears were wanting to fall as Nathan turns around and leaves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Later On*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked into the kitchen to see my dad sneaking in through the door.

"Shh,shh. I just want to put some stuff in the refrigerator. So it doesn't go bad. Chicken étouffee. Oh,dont be sad,baby. Hey,I might havé some good news for you. I might have à couple who will adopt the baby." My dad said.

"Though you were against adoption." I said.

"Not if it's the right couple,and I can see my grandson whenever I want. You can see your son." He said.

"Austin didn't agree to anything." I told him.

"What?" He asked.

"Doesn't want the baby adopted. And he doesn't want to take care of the baby. My son needs to be loved by two adults who can provide everything for him that I can't." I told him.

"Yeah,two people who love each other,and are mature,and have jobs and savings and a home of their own. Two guys who can cook and are fun to be with and love children,and are fun to be with and love children and are pretty good athletes." My dad said.

"Did you just say two guys?" I asked him.

"Did I? Do not tell you mother. If she doesn't come up with idea,she will not with along with it. I know you love her best. I know her better than you do." My dad said.

"What two guys?" I asked him.

"Donovan. And the other one." My dad said.

"Heh. Leon?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really. All we gotta do is get Austin on board and lead your mother to them. Bread crumbs." My dad said.

"Hey dad,where's Maci?" I asked him.

"Oh,she's in the car sleeping." He said.

"You left her in the car!?" I whisper shouted.

"I didn't want to wake her. I should probably go." My dad said.

"Yeah you should bye." I told my dad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*At Kira's House(Austin's POV)*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was laying next to Kira after we had sex when her phone starts ringing.

"It's Anna." She told me.

"Don't." I tell her,but she ignores me and answers.

"Anna?" Kira asked.

"Is Austin there?" Anna asked.

"I-Is Austin here?" Kira asked.

"I know he's there,Kira." Anna says. My phone started ringing and I saw that is was Anna's house phone. I quickly ignored it.

"Uh." Kira said.

"Will you tell Austin his phone's ringing?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. What phone?" Kira asked. My phone rang again and I ignored it."I don't hear anything ringing." Kira said.

"you're a really bad friend, you know that?" Anna asked.

"Okay." Kira said.

"Tell Austin he's a really bad boyfriend. but you know what? I still love him. And once he works through his issues so that he doesn't have to avoid his pain by sleeping with you,he'll realize that he loves me too. Will you tell him that?" Anna asked.

"Tell him yourself." Kira said. Just then my phone started ringing and I picked it up and answered it.

"Anna,look,we're just talking,Kira and me-" I got cut off by someone who wasn't Anna.

"Austin,it's me Ally." Ally said.

"Ally?" I asked.

"Ally?" Anna asked.

"Ally?" Kira asked then closed her phone..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Back At Penny's House In the Kitchen*~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is everything ok?" Austin asked.

"Everything will be okay. Everything will be fine once you decide that the decision to have the baby adopted or not adopted is my decision. And if I decide to have the baby adopted,I will decide who the parents should be,and you will go along with that,because it's not your life that has changed or will change,it's my life. And I don't even know if you care about this baby or Maci or if you're just trying to impress Anna or Kira or someone else. I don't even think you know how you really feel about this child and Maci or if you really feel anything at all. But I do.

And,uh,if you think you love this child,and you too want the best for him,let me do this my way. Don't you want what's best for your son,Austin? Look,in my desperation to figure this whole thing out I asked you to come over tonight,just to see if there's any possibility of the two of us raising the baby and Maci together,helping each other out,just for the sake of Maci and the baby. I realize that there are a lot of different types of families and we didn't have to be married to be a family for this child and Maci. We could just be friends,do this together as friends. But,uh... We're not friends. And it's just not whats best for him,you and me. And you know that." My voice started cracking and tears were wanting to fall.

"And I also fully accept responsibility for letting things go to far with you both those times. And I also fully accept the responsibility of making all these decisions. So please,just go along with ?" I told him.

"Okay. Whatever you want." Austin hung up his phone and let a tear fall down his cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*The Next Morning*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was laying on my bed staring up at the ceiling cupping my baby bump when Vanessa walked in.

"Come on. Mom is waiting to take us to school." Vanessa said.

"I'm not going to school. I don't feel well. I'm pregnant." I told her.

"No,really? You know,that's not gonna get you out of school,Ally. So did Nathan ever call?" She asked.

"Nope." I told her. Vanessa walked more into my room and stood at the foot of my bed.

"You know, I could always pawn,if you don't want it." Vanessa said.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"A mans wedding ring." She said.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"Veronica gave it to me it's her ex's." She said.

"Who's Veronica? And why did she give you that ring?" I asked.

"She's that waitress. She felt bad about taking my tips,so she gave me her ex-husbands wedding ring." She said. Vanessa looked at the ring then threw it next to me. I looked down at the ring then picked it up.

"What am I supposed to do with it? Nathan will never accept this ring now. I should have never let Austin talk to Nathan." I said.

"Oh,come on,it's not that big a deal. You were just trying to do the right thing. The wrong way,but the right thing." She said.

"I should have just waited..." I said to myself,but Vanessa heard me.

"Waited for what Ally?" Vanessa asked.

"Dad told me not to tell mom,but-" Vanessa cut me off.

"But I'm not gonna tell her,so you can tell me. Then when mom does find out like she always does you and I can both get into trouble together. So go ahead." She said.

"Dad found a couple." I told her

"A couple o what?" She asked

"A couple to adopt the baby. A couple who is willing to go along with an open adoption. I can still see my son. Maci can still see her little brother. You can still see him . We can all still see him. We can all still be involved in his life,and yet,he'll have two responsible adult parents who can take care of him." I told her.

"This is kind of a theme with you,isn't it? Trying to get someone else to do what you should do." Vanessa said.

"I'm getting someone else to do what I can't do. I can't raise a one year old and a newborn." I told her.

"Who Ally? I'd love to know what couple dad knows that would make good parents for my nephew." She said.

"Donovan and Leon." I told her. Vanessa starts smiling trying to hide her laugh.

"Donovan and Leon?" She asked. I nodded my head 'yes'."Donovan and Leon." She said again.

"Yeah. They've been wanting to adopt for a while now." I told her.

"Ah,I see. And there are no needy children anywhere in the country,nay the entire world,who need a home?" Vanessa said.

"It really isn't easy for gay couples to adopt." I told her.

"So you're what,doing them a favor?"She asked.

"The way I see it,it's benefitting me,the baby and them." I told her.

"You know what? Give me that ring back. You've lost your mind." Vanessa said. I scoffed at her."You can take care of this baby,Ally. You're not giving away my nephew." Vanessa said.

"Vanessa,you can still see him." I told her.

"Don't get me wrong,there are a lot of nights when I wish I was being raised by Donovan and Leon,but you can't just give the baby away to anyone. You can't. I know you." Tears started forming in my eyes wanting to fall."You're giving the baby up o adoption so you can keep Nathan aren't you?" I didn't say anything,but look up with my vision blurry at my sister.

Vanessa looked at me and reaches over to grab the ring. I pull my arm back to we're she can't get it. We both stare at each other,and I put my hand down. Vanessa turns around and walks off.

~~~~~~~~*At School*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After my mom dropped me off at school I walked into the school doors,but I stopped when I saw Nathan walking my way. We looked into each others eyes,but he broke the contact and started walking again. I walked past him and stopped and turned around to look at Nathan,he stopped walking also but he didn't turn around. He started walking again and I turned around and started walking to my first class with my hand on my bump.

~~~~~~~*At Ally'sLocker*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was leaning against my locker talking to Trish and Ashley,but my mind kept drifting off to Nathan and what happened this morning.

"Don't feel bad,Ally. You did nothing wrong." Ashley said.

"You have the right to talk to whomever you want to,whenever you want to." Trish said.

"Nathan is weak."Ashley said.

"Yeah." Trish agreed.

"I'm the weak one. I should have told Nathan that Austin was coming over. I'm gonna go find him and apologize. I had my chance this morning,but I blew it." I told them.

"Wait. Apologize for what? It's none of his beeswax if Austin comes over. And once the baby's born he's probably gonna be coming over every day." Trish said.

"That's just the thing,I think I found a couple to adopt the baby." Trish and Ashley look at each other and smile,"Maybe. If it all works out. So if the baby is adopted then I'm not exactly still tied to Austin. Well other than Maci. Which is great,because I don't wanna be tied to Austin I wanna be tied to Nathan." I reached into my bag and pulled out the wedding ring."Im gonna give this to him." I said.

"Oh,no,don't do that. Don't give that to him. Wait for him to come and apologize to you." Trish said.

"Yeah,even if it were your fault-" Trish cut Ashley off.

"Which it wasn't." Trish said.

"You just don't wanna make it seem like you're dangling a ring in front of him just to get him back." Ashley said.

"But I want him back." I told them.

"Well,then,let him come to you. Let him buy you jewelry." Trish said.

"That's better." Ashley said.

"And if he doesn't come and apologize to me,and he doesn't buy me jewelry?" I asked them.

"Well,then he doesn't deserve you." Ashley said

"You have your whole life ahead of you. You can do anything. And like you said,once the baby's born,he won't be around. So you won't be tied to Maci and the baby just Maci,or Nathan,or Austin or anyone. You can start your life over." Trish said.

"Wouldn't it be great if I could also start it over with Nathan?" I asked.

"Think about it. This whole year has been a nightmare. Start over. Live your dreams." Trish said.

"Speaking of dreams." Ashley said then left to go talk to Trish's older brother.

"Nathan's the only good thing that has happened to me this year. I'm gonna hang onto him." I told her.

"I hate to say it to you,Ally,nut maybe Austin doesn't want you to hang onto him." I didn't say anything after she said that. It made my heart stop just thinking about it.

~~~~*Later At Ally's Locker~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was putting one of my books into my locker when Austin came over.

"Look,I didn't mean to break up the two of you." Austin said.

"You didn't." I said turning to him.

"Well I heard you broke up." He said.

"I don't think we actually broke up. I think he's just taking some time to think about thing." I said putting my notebook in my bag.

"Translation. You broke up. Whether or not you were officially told that. The guy's a wuss. Come on." He said. I slammed my locker. I am really getting sick of Austin calling Nathan a wuss.

"No,he's not." I said.

"He is. He's not your type,Ally. I mean it's admirable for him to stick by you when you're having my baby,but you are having my baby. And I know I agreed to give up our baby,but Ally,it's killing me. Even if you find the perfect couple,I don't know how your gonna do it. I don't know how I'm gonna do it. Hold the baby,with his tiny little hands and feet,completely helpless,and then just hand him over to someone else." I started to cry after he said that."Hey I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry." Austin pulled me into a hug and I accepted it. We were hugging for a while and I looked up to see Nathan looking at us. I shook my head,but he walked away. I looked at the direction he walked to and cried even more.

~~~~*At Penny's House*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked into the living room after hearing my dad yell my name. When I got into the living room I saw Donovan and Leon. They both stood up and hugged my.

"Hi,Donovan. Hi,Leon." I said.

"Hi Ally." Leon said.

"You look radiant." Donovan said.

~~~*After Ally's parents left*~~~

"Maybe you should talk to some other couples." Donovan said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we wan't you to be sure. Absolutely,Positively sure." Leon said.

"I'm sure." I said. Donovan looked over to Leon then back at me.

"The thing is,Ally we almost adopted once before. Siblings,out of foster care. We were foster parents,and the parents agreed to relinquish the children,and then..." Donovan said.

"And then they found out that the children were with a gay couple,and they changed their mind. They didn't take the children back,they're still in foster care,but they wouldn't let us be their parents." Leon finished.

"I know you guys are gay,and I don't care. And I won't disappoint you. I've disappointed enough people already." I told them.

"We'd like to meet Austin." Donovan said.

"Yeah,uh,we would like to meet him and make sure he's committed to doing this too,because he has rights. He could block the adoption." Leon said.

"He could,but I don't think he will." I told him.

"So you and Austin,do you still see each other? Are you friends? Donovan told me you're in love with another guy,Nathan?" Leon asked.

"Yeah,I'm in love with him,I'm just not so sure he's in love with me." I said with tears swelling up I my eyes.

"Ally,don't cry." Donovan said.

"I messed up everything." Tears started rolling down my cheeks."I do love him and I have a ring,and he saw me..."Donovan handed me a handkerchief and I wiped my eyes with it.

"Maybe you should talk to him,to Nathan." Donovan said.

"I can't. He won't answer,and I can't drive." I said.

"Well,we'll drive you."Leon offered.

"Really?" I asked.

"I'm dying to see where the basketball legend lives." Leon said.

"Uh-huh." Donovan said. I gave them a small smile.

~~~~*At Nathan's House*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked up to Nathan's door and knocked. Nathan's dad opened the door.

"Ally,hi. We weren't expecting you." Dan said.

"I couldn't get Nathan on the phone. I really need to talk to him." I said. Dan stepped outside and closed the door.

"Look,Ally, you know I love you. You're a nice girl and I don't care at all that your having a baby and you have a baby. In fact,I love all three of you,but I also love my son. The truth is,it may not be the best thing for him if you two are together. That's a decision he's gonna have to make himself. He'd like some time to make that decision himself. Okay,Ally?" He said.

I shook my head yes."Yeah. Okay. Thanks Mr. Scott." I said.

"Goodnight,Ally." He walked back inside and closed the door. I turned around and grabbed the ring out of my pocket and looked at it. I put it back in my pocket and walked to the car.

~~~~~~*The Next Day*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting on my bed when my mom walked in and sat down next to me.

"Ally,you can't afford to take a day off of school. You're gonna be missing days when the baby comes." My mom said.

"I can't stand being at school knowing Nathan's there ignoring me." I told her.

"You and Nathan will work things out." She said.

"No,we won't. We can't work things out if he won't even talk to me. The worst part is,I totally understand why. It's because... Because my baby is Austin's baby,and nothing's gonna change that, I can't change that. He might want me to,but I can't." I said.

"That's right,and if Nathan can't deal with that,then forget about him. You deserve better." She said.

"I'm a pregnant 16-year-old mom. I deserve better? I don't deserve better." I said.

"That's enough of that,Ally. Okay,even if you weren't pregnant,you and Nathan would still find things to argue about,because that's what people do in relationships. No two people can agree on everything all of the time. So there are differences of opinion,disagreements,arguments. It happens. Every argument is a chance to learn something about yourself and about the other person." She said.

"What am I supposed to learn here? That boys don't like girls who are pregnant by other boys? Lesson learned. I'm probably better off with Austin." I said

"What? You are not better off with Austin. Oh,Ally..." She said.

"What? I am." I said.

"Let's talk about this later,okay? I have to go. And you need to get ready for school. So try to pull yourself together,okay?" She said.

"I can't." I said

"Try." She said. My mom stood up and kissed my head then left. I got up and walked over to my desk to get a tissue and blew my nose. My dad then walked into the room.

"Hey,I just heard." He said.

"Heard what?" I asked.

"About you and Nathan. You know,guys aren't that great at apologizing. It's a flaw in their below-the-waist anatomy or something. So I don't know what happened,I don't need to know. Why don't you call the guy? Let him off the hook." He said.

"He's not on the hook. I'm on the hook. I did call him. He's not taking my calls. He doesn't wanna be with me,dad." I said.

"Who wouldn't wanna be with you?

Of course he wants to be with you. You're a beautiful girl." He said.

"I'm a big fat pregnant girl." I said.

"So what? You're still beautiful." He said.

"To you maybe." I said.

"Baby." My dad walked towards me and hugged me."Hey,you want me to talk to Nathan?" I pulled away from the hug and looked at him.

"No,no,I do not want you to talk to Nathan." I said.

"You don't like Austin,do you? I mean,as a boyfriend?" He asked.

"No,but..." I said.

"But what?" He asked.

"I think Austin likes me. And when someone likes you,you can't help but like them back,especially if your boyfriend isn't speaking to you." I said.

My mom popped back into my room.

"Have either of you seem Vanessa? I can't find Vanessa. I can't find her and I have to go. Can you look for her please?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"She's probably walking to school. I hope." Then she walked back out and my dad looked back to me.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked.

"In a couple of months,yeah. In a couple months,all I'll have to deal with is another baby because I'm giving him to Donovan and Leon." I said.

"But I thought that's what you wanted to do?" He asked.

"I do. I really do. It's just hard to think about. Holding him and seeing his tiny feet and hands and then just handing him over to someone else." I told him.

"You're still gonna be able to hold him and his tiny little feet and hands. We're all gonna be able to see the baby." He said. I smiled at him.

"I know." I said still smiling.

"You wanna go to school?" He asked.

"Can I stay home?" I asked.

"Yeah,it's one day,who cares? Hey,you wanna come with me to fin Vanessa?" He asked.

"No. I don't wanna go out with my eyes swollen and my nose red." I said.

"Come on. It'll be fun. When's that last time you had some real fun?" I looked down at my stomach. "Please don't say in Austin's bed." I laughed at him.

"I wasn't." I said. My dad looked down at my stomach and rubbed it.

~~~~~*At the Bus Stop*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were driving around looking for Vanessa when we found her at the bus stop with some guy and they were both holding cigarettes in there hands. My eyes turned wide and I turned to my dad.

"She's smoking." I looked back at Vanessa and my dad rolled down the window.

"You taking the bus to school?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She said back.

"Okay,then." He said and drove off but stopped at the corner and turned the car off.

"You're just gonna leave Vanessa at the bus stop,smoking?" I asked him.

"She's never gonna smoke. She hates cigarettes." He said.

"She had a cigarette in her hand." I said.

"I know my girls." He said.

"Do you? Because you probably thought I'd never have sex... Three times." I said.

"I didn't think you'd never have sex. I was just hoping you wouldn't have sex until you were older and in a committed relationship and using birth control. But instead,you had sex at 14,and got pregnant twice." He said.

"Dad,you,could be a little more sensitive,you know. I'm feeling bad enough." I said.

"Hey,stuff happens. It breaks my heart that this stuff happened to you,but some things you can't control and some things you can. And don't play that victim role,it's just not very you. Let's go find Nathan." He said.

"You just like him because his dad's rich." I said.

"There's no shame in being rich. And I just like him because he loves you,even if you have a baby and your pregnant by the same guy who likes you again. You're just having a hard time with the truth? I bet Nathan is too." He said.

"Here's the truth: I love Nathan. I want to marry Nathan. But I had sex with Austin and I don't wanna keep having sex with guy after guy after guy-" I got cut off.

"Hey." He said.

"I wanted my husband to be the one and only guy I ever had sex with." I said.

"Then how'd this happen,Als?" He asked.

"I don't know. I had a plan- maybe fate just intervened." I said.

"Oh,no. I know what you're thinking. You think you'll marry Austin because he's the guy you had sex with. Is that what's keeping you from making up with Nathan? You had sex with the wrong guy. And you can't fix this by marrying the wrong guy. That won't do anything for Maci or the baby or you. I think Nathan's feelings for you are for real,even if he's only 16." He said.

"Maybe even though I love Nathan,I was meant to be with Austin." U said.

"Where'd you get an idea like that? I didn't say anything. "Have you been talking to Austin?" I kept quiet. "You know what might be more fun than this? School." He started the car and drove off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*At the Bus Stop(VanessaPOV)*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A car pulled up i front of me and Nathan got out and walked over to me.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"Oh,so you can say your sorry." I said.

"My dad insisted on dropping me off at school himself today. I had to wait until the driver could circle back and I could get a ride over here." Nathan explained.

"Could your driver sign a note for me? I'm gonna be late." I said.

"No problem. We can drop you off at school. You don't have to take the bus." Nathan said.

"Hm,thanks." I said.

"So..." He said.

"So you better get over to our house and apologize to Ally before she and Austin sign the baby over for adoption." I said. Nathan walked over and sat down next to me.

"I can't,Vanessa. I can't have anything to do with that decision. And if Ally chooses to be with Austin,well,that's her choice. I changed my mind because Ally wasn't honest with me. She clearly has feelings for Austin which I didn't think she had." Nathan said.

"Her feelings are all confused,Nathan. She's crazy right now. She's having Austin's baby,but she loves you and so does Maci. She might want to love Austin. That would make things a lot easier maybe,but she loves you." I told him.

"I don't know if that matters, that she loves me or that I love her. I think the only thing that matters right now is Maci and the baby. People wanna do what's best for the baby. And if whats best for Maci and the baby is Ally being with Austin,well,then that's what has to be,whether I like it or not,whether it kills me or not. And believe me,heh it's killing me." He said.

"And if your what's best for Maci and the baby,then that's what has to be?"

"How can I be what's best?"

"Because your what's best for the baby's mother. You're whats best for Ally. Is everyone stupid but me? Am I the only one who can see the big picture?" I said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*At School in the Band Room*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in the band room getting my French Horn when Austin walks in.

"Hey." Austin said.

"Hey." I said. Austin turned to everyone in the room.

"Private conversation. The adults are talking come on." He said.

"Adults? Having a baby does not make either one of us an adult." I said. Everyone leaves the band room and Austin shuts the door.

"I don't wanna talk about tonight with an audience." He said. I put my French Horn down next to me.

"Frankly,I'm a little nervous." He said.

"Don't be nervous. They're nice guys." I told him.

"Yeah,but I'm not. What if they don't like me?" Austin asked.

"They will." I told him.

"What if they don't like that my parents are drug addicts and my dad's a child molester?" He asked.

"You're not a drug addict. You're not a child molester." I told him.

"Yeah,but it's a lot of baggage." He said.

"They know. They wouldn't be meeting you if they couldn't deal with your family history. They just wanna make sure that you're okay with the adoption. You know,even though we can still see our son,they're going to be the parents. They just want to make sure you understand that,I think." I told him.

"What if they move away?" He asked.

"I don't think they'd do that." I said.

"What if they get divorced?" He asked.

"They've been together for 10years." I told him.

"Your parents have been together longer than that." He said.

"Are you having second thoughts?" I asked him.

"No,I just... Ally,I look at you and I just... After everything you've been through,I want this adoption to be perfect. I don't want you to be hurt anymore than I've hurt you already." He said.

"Unfortunately,I think we're in for a lifetime of hurt. That's just going to be how it is." I said.

"Yeah,well,hopefully you and I can be friends for a lifetime,because I don't think anyone else can really understand what were going through. I'll see you tonight. Should I dress up or anything? I feel like I'm going on a job interview." He said. I picked up my French Horn and turned back to Austin.

"No,you don't have to dress up. Just be yourself." I said. We both left the Band Room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*At Penny's House*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At my mother's house Donovan,Leon,Austin and I were in the dining room.

"So,Austin,uh, your mother speaks very highly of you." Leon said.

"You know Austin's mother?" I asked.

"Not my biological mother. My foster mother. Mimi. She's their social worker." Austin told me.

"Mimi's a nice woman." Donovan said.

"Such a nice woman,married to such a nice man. They're not the usual foster parents,you know. They're the best foster parents in the world. They took me in when I didn't think anyone else would have. I mean, an older kid,a boy. Everyone's afraid of older boys, especially with troubled past and crazy drug-addict parents." I looked over at Austin with a shocked face,because I can't believe he is talking about this."I wouldn't be the man I am today if it wasn't for them. I'd probably be in prison,just like my dad. These people they're saints. And I'm not the only kid. They do this all the time,usually just short-term until they can get the kids placed. There are just so few people who will take in older children. People want babies. Like ours. They want a healthy,perfect baby that doesn't have any problems. It's much harder to take kids like me..." Austin said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*In the Kitchen*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Penny was trying to listen to conversation until Vanessa came in.

"What's the matter,things not going your way?" Vanessa asked.

"What do you know about this?" Penny asked.

"This?" Vanessa questioned.

"Yeah,this. Austin is sabotaging the adoption,isn't he?" Penny asked.

"I don't know. I don't talk to Austin." Vanessa said.

"Who do you talk to?" Penny asked.

"Nathan." Vanessa said.

"So you didn't have anything to do with whats going on in there?" Penny asked Vanessa.

"Really,mom,I don't know what's going on in there. I know what's going on in there about half an hour from now,but I don't know what's going on in there right now." Vanessa said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*After Dinner*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked into the kitchen wearing a white maternity gown with blue stars and flip flops. My mom was cutting a pice of cake.

"Thanks,mom." I said. She gave me the plate and a fork.

"You know,Nathan's coming over." She said.

"No,he's not. He's not speaking to me." I said.

'DING DONG'

Vanessa walked into the kitchen.

"Hey,Nathan's at the front door." She said. I put my plate down on the counter.

"I'm going to kill him." I said. I walked over to the front door and flung it open to see Nathan standing there."What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came here to talk to you." He said.

"If you wanted to talk to me you could have picked up your phone the 37times I've called." I told him.

"Thirty-seven? More like a million and 37. Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yes." Vanessa yelled from the kitchen. I am so pissed off right now. I turned around and walked toward the kitchen.

"Can't I have one private minute in this house? I want you out! All of you!" I yelled. I turned around back to Nathan. "And you know what? That includes you." I said.

"Meeting go badly?" He asked.

"No,the meeting did not go badly. They loved Austin!" I said.

"And do you love Austin?" He asked.

"No. But that does not mean I still love you." I said.

"I think that you still love me. The question is,do you love me enough to spend a life together? And I understand that you and Austin are gonna have to share Maci and the baby throughout there lives,but I hope you understand that I have no intention of sharing you with Austin. So who do you love,Ally? Who do you wanna spend your life with?" He asked.

In the kitchen Penny,Lester,and Vanessa are hiding behind the cabinets listening.

"Right now,I think the only person that I love is this baby inside me and Maci. And I know you're all listening in there." I said. Penny,Lester,and Vanessa leaned back in behind the cabinets. "Even if I do love you,I am really,really,really angry with you." I said in a low voice.

"Well,I hope you'll get over it. Because I know I was really,really,really angry with you,and I got over it." He said.

"What do you have to be angry with me about? You knew I had a baby when you met me and that I was pregnant when we talked again or shortly after that." I said.

"By the time I knew,I was already so in love with you that it didn't matter. It didn't matter then,it doesn't matter now. I love you,Ally. I had to have some time to think about it,but I love you. And unlike Austin,I mean it. I really love you." He said.

"Well,what if I want some time to think about it?" I asked.

"Take all the time you need. But I hope you realize how much I love you before you let someone hurt you again." He said.

"Someone like Austin?" I asked.

"No,not someone like Austin. Austin." He said.

"It's just so complicated. This is his baby. He is the father of this baby and Maci. I wish it was you,Nathan, but it's not." I said.

"Even Austin could tell you,parents of a baby aren't necessarily the two people who created that baby. The parents are the two people who take care of the baby. And I am willing to take care of you,Maci, and the that baby for the rest of my life. Even if it means seeing Austin every Christmas and Thanksgiving." He said.

"Maybe I don't want you to take care of me,Maci and my baby. I don't want your pity." I said.

"That's what you think this is? Pity?" He asked.

"Is it?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Cause I don't need you to take care of me. I can take care of myself." I said.

"I'm sure that you can." He said.

"And I don't need you to take care of Maci or the baby. The baby will be adopted." I said.

"Not that you ever asked my opinion,or that I should even offer my opinion,but I don't want the baby adopted. I wanna be your husband and a stepfather to Maci and your son. I wanna be a family. And I realize that we're too young to get married,but guess what? We're gonna get older every year. And I wanna grow older together. I wanna be with you on your 17th birthday and your 70th birthday. And I want Maci and him to be with us." He said.

In the kitchen Vanessa and Lester are smiling while Penny looks at Lester.

Back into the hallway. Nathan moved my bangs to the side of my face cupping my cheek. Nathan leaned down and kissed me.

"Just tell me you'll think about it." He said.

"Okay,I'll think about it." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Tell me you love me?" He asked.

"I love you." I said not looking at Nathan.

I walked into Nathan and hugged him. I started crying a little into his shoulder. We pulled away and I saw Nathan look down at my stomach. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my bump and put both of my hand on top of is and gave him a small smile.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey sorry that I haven't updated in a while and I'm not going to because I have basketball camps. Some people have said that they thought Austin and Ally were together,but just because they had sex they never said that they were gonna get together. Also Maci is staying with Lester until the whole baby thing gets situated.


	25. Important Authors Note

**I decided to delete this story and I might redo it with Austin & Ally or another show I would like you to review & tell me please, because I was thinking about doing it as Austin & Ally, but I recently started watching One tree Hill & I'm thinking about redoing this and making it about that so please review & tell me thanks.**


End file.
